Naruto G2 Zero
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Everything must have a beginning. That includes the stories about the next generation Jonins & Senseis of Naruto G2. Warning: Canon character death in Chapter 2, plus OCxOC. Apologies for posting the wrong Chap 6. Prequel to Vol. 1: Heroes of the Leaf.
1. Prologue

**6 Years Before**

"Shizune, I need your opinion on this Genin team."

Shizune stopped what she was doing. "What is it about, Tsunade-sama?"

"It's Konohamaru's report on his Genin team," explained Tsunade. "From his report, he believes that all of his team members are both capable in attack and support, not to mention that they have the potential to be a full Medic-nin unit if trained properly. I'm considering letting you be a secondary teacher to this squad so that they can learn Medical Techniques."

"But who would be your assistant if I'm gone?" Shizune has a point. If she isn't there to watch Tsunade, what would happen to the village when she's placed in charge of the training.

Tsunade smiled as she hands the file to Shizune. "Don't worry. Your replacement's Genin team has passed their Chunin exams with flying colors during the last Chunin exams, so they won't need him anymore. In fact, he'll be my replacement when the time is right"

Shizune looks through the file. "His team consists of prodigies?"

"If you consider prodigies if there is a hard worker in green, a Hyuga Genius and a temperamental wind user."

"Is this some kind of a drunken stunt, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade was sitting at her desk. She hid an offending Saké bottle from Shizune's sight.

"Of course not. It is something I've thought of long before I placed you under my tutelage. It just happened that Konohamaru got the Genin team I was searching for after I had a look at their results."

Shizune looks at the file. "Well, I can understand Setsuna Uchiha because she has her mother's talents, but what about the other two, Yuki and Kyou Ida?"

"According to Konohamaru, Ida can somehow figure out the type of injury just from looking at the wound according to what he sees," explained Tsunade. "I just don't know how he does it, but that sort of ability is quite rare and if Ida uses it while he is a medic-nin...it could potentially save a lot of lives, whether it's in battle or not."

Tsunade takes a sip of her Sake. "As for Yuki, he is selected because of I saw him reading about different herbs, poisons and medicines when I once babysat him. Not to mention that the team might need someone like Yuki as a possible leader and a protector in the event of a major battle when medics are needed. And not to forget his Byakugan, which could be very useful in assessing injuries."

"But wouldn't Sakura be a better choice than me?" asked Shizune.

"Setsuna is Sakura's daughter," explained Tsunade. "The last thing we would want is for Sakura to be overprotective of her eldest daughter. That's why you're doing it. Besides, you're the best person to ensure their well-beings since you were the one who did their medical check-ups since those two were born."

Tsunade secretly takes a swig of her favorite alcoholic beverage from her bottle. "I can't believe it's been 12 years. And it felt like it was only yesterday when we assisted with the birth of those two kids on the same day, within the same hour and minute. Possibly even at the same second."

Shizune grinned. "Well, good thing you taught me everything you know, but I hope I don't get called _'Obaa-chan'_ instead of _'Sensei'_."

"The way you look now, you barely look a day over 25, though it's really up to Yuki to call you whatever he wants to call you," said Tsunade. "Well, good luck."

Tsunade puts her head on her desk and pass out from the alcohol.

* * *

**Naruto G2 Zero**

**Prologue**

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

**6 Years Later**

Two Jonins were fighting in the Forest of Death. The Pink-haired Jonin placed her hands in front of her mouth.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**!" _(Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)_

The Kunoichi blows out a ball of fire at her opponent from her mouth, with flames strong enough to burn the trees in the area, but her opponent instantly appeared right behind her. The blue-haired Shinobi swung his arm around the pink-haired Kunoichi.

"I thought you said that we could read each other's moves," said the blue-haired Jonin.

_'Hiraishin _**(Flying Thunder God)**_...I forgot about that.'_ The Kunoichi silently cursed.

The blue-haired Shinobi released his opponent. "Are you starting to see what I'm seeing, Setsuna?"

The Kunoichi laughed. "Yes, I'm starting to understand." Setsuna closed her eyes. "If that is the case, I'm sorry, Yuki." Setsuna's opened her eyes, activating her Dojutsu, changing the green pupils in her eyes into red. "Sharingan!"

"There's no need to be sorry...because I will not hold back either. Byakugan!" Yuki activated his Dojutsu, with the veins appearing around his white eyes.

* * *

Four Jonins waited at the entrance to the Forest of Death.

Only the two Hyugas among the group of four were able to watch the fight. "They've just activated their Dojutsus," said Nagi Hyuga.

The kunoichi wearing a mask look towards the Forest where the fight is taking place. Nanaya Hatake knows that if she goes into the forest to watch the fight, she might not survive any attack that could accidentally hit her. "Even if I can't see what's going on, I can feel the chakra coming from the forest. Looks like this will be intense."

"I know," said a Jonin in green and orange. Miyabi Lee looks at her comrades. "There's no way we would live if we get in between those two. What do you think, Riku?"

Riku Sarutobi didn't need to look back at his teammate to answer as he was using the Byakugan to watch the fight. "This is not about two different bloodlines fighting each other to see which one in stronger than the other, nor is it about the rivalry between their fathers."

Nagi agrees. "This fight is the only way for them to find the answer they are searching for."

* * *

Hit after hit and there is no clear winner to this fight. A sea of flames has engulfed the forest. Setsuna looked at her opponent as she tries to catch her breath.

_'I know that I will win this battle in an instant if I use **"it"**,'_ thought Setsuna. _'But I'd prefer if my opponent has a chance to fight back. I'm sure he would feel the same...'_

_'She must have a plan. We used up most of our Chakra...'_

_'I think I have enough Chakra for a couple of jutsus...'_

_'Judging from how much Chakra I have left, her next move might be one that will end this fight.'_

_'I have to risk it.'_ Setsuna did some hand seals and held her left wrist and begun to focus Lightning-based Chakra on her left hand.

Yuki begins to concentrate Chakra in his right palm. "It's ironic that our battle will be determined by the moves taught to us by our fathers," said Yuki as he tries to concentrate. The fatigue is not helping and if he loses concentration, the technique will fail.

"Yes it is." Setsuna is also in the same predicament. "We'll end it now!"

Both Jonins charged towards each other with their final attacks...

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1: A Fox's Tears

**6 Months before Prologue...**

Villagers are abandoning their homes as they were being chased out by Shinobis of unknown origin. The only clue to their identification is the unique symbols on their forehead protectors, the image of a sword. Any unlucky villager who is unable to outrun the invaders was instantly slain.

One of the Shinobis raised his arm in triumph. "This village is now in our hands!"

The others Shinobis cheered.

The Hidden Sword Rebels is an independent group not affiliated to any country or village. They blatantly attack any village to conquer and increase their forces. As a result, all five Great Shinobi Countries and minor Shinobi villages have agreed to eliminate this threat as they threaten the balance if left unchecked and as the group called themselves Rebels, then it was agreed among the feudal lords that this is not considered a war, not to mention that there was no official declaration for war. But even so, a major rebellion would have major casualties if nothing is done.

And the Rebellion has picked the worst possible time to happen as a new Hokage has been selected to lead the Village Hidden in the Leaf...

* * *

**Naruto G2 Zero**

**_01: A Fox's Tears _**

_By: PikaFlash_

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

**A/N: **This fanfic chapter took 10 re-writes and the only other fanfic that had more re-writes (20 to be exact) than this is a fanfic I've started almost 5 years ago that now has 12,641 words, 67,340 text characters (with spaces), 1,540 paragraphs and 64 pages with the size of 72 kb in a single txt file and hasn't even been posted up because I lost interest in it.

* * *

Naruto taps his fingers on his new desk as he reads the report. "I was hoping that I would have dealt out some simple **C-rank** missions, but as Shikamaru would say, this is getting really troublesome."

Naruto looks up to see a pink-haired **ANBU** wearing a wolf mask standing in the room. "A few minutes ago, we've received a request for reinforcements from the Platoon we've sent to scout the East for any rebel activity."

The **ANBU**'s wolf mask was able to hide her surprise. _'The East? That's where Kyou's team has been sent...'_

"Unfortunately, I've already sent out a couple of teams to Grass Country to handle the rebel movement up there. I can't afford to over-extend our forces, so you're going to have to be the ones to rescue the scouts."

The **ANBU** nods and prepares to leave when Naruto said, "And Setsuna...be careful."

* * *

A blue-haired **ANBU** wearing a Fox Mask was standing on top of the Fourth Hokage's Head on the Hokage Mountain Monument. This **ANBU** is completely different from the regular **ANBU**. In fact, he wears a white jacket over the uniform because it was a prototype for a new type of blade resistant fabric made as a jacket.

At that moment, Setsuna appears behind the **ANBU**. "Yuki, there are other things to do in Konoha other than standing on top of you Grandfather's head..."

The **ANBU** removes his fox mask, revealing his pale white eyes. "Sorry Setsuna, just a habit from Konohamaru-sensei. He likes to be on his own Grandfather's head since it helps him think."

"I guess so." Setsuna takes out a scroll and tosses it to Yuki. "A mission from the new Hokage himself."

Yuki caught the scroll and reads it. "An emergency request for reinforcements from Kyou's team at the River Country Border. Who's with us on the mission?"

"Just the two of us and Kyou's brother, Saikoro."

"But he's not in **ANBU**," said Yuki.

"I know, but he requested to be put on whichever team that is sent to assist Kyou."

* * *

**Flashback**

It was morning. Three 12 year-olds newly graduated Genins were waiting in a training area next to the memorial.

"So, I am on the team with the number one female rookie and the number one male rookie," said one of the Genins, Kyou.

"I know I am," said the pink-haired genin with her green eyes staring at a white-eyed boy. _'In truth, I had a peek at the scores. I barely made it past him to become **THE** number 1 rookie...'_

"Is there something on my face, Setsuna?" said the white-eyed Genin with dark indigo hair and whisker-like marks on his cheeks. "I only thought we were together because our dads were in the same team."

"But your dad had the lowest score ever for someone in the academy," said Setsuna. "He just happens to even out with my father's top score."

"And now he is the greatest Ninja of this Village and he will became Hokage!" retorted Yuki angrily.

Kyou sighed. 'If they are the best in the academy, why are they still acting like kids?'

A smoke bomb exploded...

"Sorry to interrupt your lover's spat." The sensei smiled as Yuki and Setsuna are completely stunned at the comment. "I know how competitive your dads were, so I expect that it would pass on to you two," he said.

Kyou looked at the sensei. "Konohamaru-Sensei," greeted Kyou. "You're finally here."

Konohamaru nods. "Now shall we begin?"

**End Flashback**

* * *

The rescue team arrived at the River Country Border, a lone standing in a field of fallen Shinobis, consisting of both Konoha-nins and the Rebels, with more dead rebels than Konoha Shinobis. At that moment, the team from Konoha has arrived...

"You're finally here," said Kyou.

"It took a while, but we made it," Saikoro replied. "We tried to make it here in less than half a day but it looks like we're too late."

Setsuna checked at bodies as Kyou said, "I did everything I could to save them, but the enemy was ruthless."

"Well, good job Kyou." Saikoro checked the corpse of a Hidden Sword Rebel. "Kyou...it's time. Try to make it as slow and painful as possible. I want to preserve their bodies as they would be extremely valuable to the other villages, especially the eyes they have."

Both Yuki and Setsuna are confused. Are they hearing what Saikoro said clearly?

"What are you talking about, Saikoro?" asks Setsuna.

"I guess now is the right time for me to tell you what's going on." Kyou looked at his former teammates. "My brother, Saikoro is the Mastermind of the Hidden Sword Rebellion."

Both Yuki and Setsuna are now shocked at this new revelation. The two brothers have betrayed Konoha, and one of them was their former Genin Teammate. "But we trusted you! You said you were willing to sacrifice yourself to help us!" yelled Yuki.

"And I did. But first..." Kyou got into a battle stance. "You're going to have to fight me in battle if you want my brother's head!"

At that moment, Yuki remembers the time when Kyou, Setsuna and he were Genins trying everything they can to pass their sensei's test...

* * *

**Flashback**

Setsuna, Yuki and Kyou were hiding behind the leaves on the trees, planning a move against their sensei...

Yuki takes out two coupons. "I bet you two of my ramen coupons that you won't get a bell..."

Setsuna was about to make her move...

"...without using the Sharingan," finished Yuki.

Setsuna had a similar smirk that her father would usually send to his own rival. "I'll take that bet."

"Hey, instead of betting against each other, I got a better idea," said Kyou. He whispered his idea to both Setsuna and Yuki.

Yuki had a thought about it. "That's a great idea. What do you think, Setsuna?"

Setsuna smiled. "I'm in. Any plan is better than no plan. But are you sure you want to do this?"

"If you've been an orphan for the past few years..." said Kyou. "Never mind. At least I'm glad to have met you guys, even though there is the chance to I will have to leave after this."

"Don't say that...you must never tempt fate," said Yuki. Then, he slaps his forehead. "Damn. I'm starting to sound like Uncle Neji. Anyway, Kyou...whatever happens, you're free to visit me anytime you need someone to talk to. I think my dad can sympathize your position. He was an orphan of the village and now he's one of the most powerful Jonins in the village. If he can do it...so can you...friend."

Yuki placed out his hand. Kyou smiled and placed his hand on Yuki's. "You're the first person who has ever called me a friend."

"Count me in," said Setsuna, placing her hand on top. "If we're meant to be a team, then, so be it."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Yuki refused to get into a battle stance. "No, I will not fight you."

"Then, I'll fight him," Setsuna said. "You're too close to Kyou, Yuki. I doubt you could control your emotions in a fight against him. I, on the other hand, have learnt enough from my father to control my own emotions. Just do me a favor..."

Yuki finishes Setsuna's sentence. "Stop Saikoro. Got it."

Setsuna smiled as Yuki runs towards Saikoro. Setsuna faces off against Kyou.

"You're going to regret the moment you decided to betray us, Kyou." Setsuna's green eyes suddenly became crimson red. "Sharingan!"

"Well, that's a lot of talk from the daughter of a traitor," retorted Kyou. "Don't bother struggling against me...I know how you would fight."

Setsuna throws some Shurikens at Kyou. Kyou immediately pulls out a fan made out of 5 fox tails and deflected the Shurikens. Setsuna pulls out a Kunai and tries to strike Kyou, but Kyou block the Kunai with his weapon.

"What about our friendship for the past 5 years?" asked Setsuna.

"That wasn't really part of the plan my brother and I made years ago. However, I cannot go back on the promise I made to my brother."

"Then, you leave me with no choice." Setsuna pulls out a scroll from her weapons pouch.

Kyou nods. "Don't hold back just because I was once your teammate."

Setsuna summons a spear from her weapon scroll. "You know that I will only use my weapon when there are many enemies or it's someone powerful." Setsuna spins the spear around a bit before holding it in one hand. "Alright, you asked for it."

* * *

Yuki is pursuing Saikoro. "You can't escape, Saikoro!"

"You think I would let you catch me that easily?" Saikoro whistles for assistance. At that moment, Hidden Sword Rebels appeared in Yuki's path.

Yuki strikes a couple of enemy Hidden Sword Shinobis using Juken, but more kept on coming.

"I have no time for this!" Yuki unsheathes his standard-issue **ANBU **sword off his back.

* * *

Kyou holds up his foxtail fan. "Here I come!"

Kyou charges towards Setsuna. Setsuna easily blocks a few fan strikes with her spear thanks to her Sharingan reading her opponent's movements.

However, Kyou knew that his attacks will be blocked. With a quick arm movement, Kyou catches Setsuna's spear and snaps the polearm into two. "It's now over!"

Kyou swings his fan at Setsuna, but Setsuna was fast enough to drop her broken weapon and form some hand seals and power up a particular Lightning-based Jutsu.

"Chidori!" The attack hits Kyou at close range, so the attack didn't reach Kyou's heart. However, the attack was powerful enough to have Kyou bleeding heavily.

"I would have preferred to take you back to Konoha alive than to kill you," said Setsuna.

"It was destined to happen. One of us had to die in this fight." Kyou drops his foxtail fan. "Please, give my weapon to Yuki and you two can have everything else in my apartment and the apartment itself."

Kyou slowly takes a few steps backwards towards the cliff. "I never intended to kill you or Yuki. Part of the plan was for me to die. What I didn't expect was that I'd be close to you guys."

Setsuna notices that Kyou is moving towards the edge of the cliff. "Kyou, what are you doing?"

Kyou smiled. "I am not planning on returning to Konoha as a dying man or a corpse. Farewell." Kyou falls backwards off the cliff.

"Kyou!"

* * *

With swift movements thanks to his Juken training, Yuki easily evades whatever attacks the enemy Shinobis throw at him while landing a few hits of his own. Yuki notices that the number of enemies continues to increase. _'Guess I should assess the situation. Byakugan!'_

Yuki's Dojutsu is activated, giving him a clear view of the area around him and the number of enemies he could see within his range.

"100 Hidden Sword Rebels, including the ones I've taken down. Saikoro really wants my body that badly," mumbled Yuki as he slays another rebel. "Guess it's time to reveal my hand."

Yuki puts away his sword and pulls out some Kunais from his weapons pouch. He spins around, throwing the Kunais everywhere, not caring if the Kunais hit their target or not. Once Yuki stops spinning, he smiled. "**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Arashi Shiki**." **_(Eight Trigrams, 64 Palm Strikes - Storm Style)_**

Suddenly, Yuki disappears into thin air. He instantly reappears in front of one Hidden Sword Shinobi. Yuki lands one strike on the enemy. He then disappears and reappears in front of another Hidden Sword Shinobi, on a different side of battlefield, catching the other Shinobis by surprise. Yuki lands a couple of strikes on the unlucky Shinobi before moving on to his next target. To the enemy Shinobis, all they could see is a blue blur taking them out one by one, with no way of figuring out who is going to be next. The next Shinobi ended up getting hit four times. The one after him received eight strikes. Then follows sixteen on the one after, thirty two and finally sixty four strikes.

With the Byakugan still activated, Yuki smiled and looked around at his enemies. He said, "Who is next?"

The enemy Shinobis quickly retreated, with some screaming that the person they fought is not human.

Yuki used his Byakugan to survey the area for his target. "Tsk...I lost him. Guess he figured that escape is a higher priority my corpse right now."

* * *

Even though Setsuna has killed people, seen people killed as part of her missions and got used to death over time, this time, she has difficulty holding back her tears for the friend who wanted to be killed by her hand. Setsuna drops to her knees.

"Why? Why did you choose to die? You could have simply surrendered and we would have gotten you a lighter sentence."

Setsuna slammed her fist into the ground in anger. "I didn't think that I would kill him. I was hoping that I could at least take him back to Konoha..."

Yuki is standing behind Setsuna, his fox mask covering his face. He did not say a word.

"Yuki...what would you do if you were me in this situation?"

"Who knows..." Setsuna stood up in front of Yuki. "But if you feel the need to cry, just do it, Setsuna."

Setsuna puts her arms around Yuki and cried on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Setsuna no longer at any tears to shed. A noise in the bushes got both **ANBU**s' attentions.

"Now that that's done, you ok to head back home?" asked Yuki.

Setsuna nods. "But before we do that, let's finish off the enemies who are watching us. After all, I'd prefer if no one else saw an Uchiha cry."

Both Setsuna and Yuki ran towards the hiding enemies. Now that they have been discovered, the enemy Shinobis knew they had no choice but to fight back.

The Konoha **ANBU** mercilessly killed any enemy Shinobi coming their way, knowing that they won't receive the same mercy from their enemy. After slaying enough enemies, Yuki and Setsuna jumped on the branches of different trees.

Setsuna looks at Yuki. "I guess it's time for us to use that Jutsu, Yuki. For Kyou..."

Yuki nods in agreement. "Then, let's show Kyou one great big firestorm..."

Yuki's right palm began to create a sphere of Chakra. The air around the sphere began to spin. "**Futon: Rasengan!**"

Setsuna does the same thing as Yuki. However, the sphere of Chakra in her left hand is now covered in flames. "**Katon: Resengan!**"

"Are you ready, Setsuna?"

"Anytime!"

Both Yuki and Setsuna jumped towards each other. They merged the two elemental Rasengans...

"HinoArashi Rasengan!" **_(FireStorm Rasengan)_**

A flaming tornado covers the area, burning everything within its radius.

A distance away, Yuki and Setsuna were standing on the branch of a tree, watching the burning tornado.

"You know, I would prefer the Shadow Clones are using it rather than having you use the Hiraishin to get us out of that fire storm," Setsuna said as she watched the mass destruction of the area.

Yuki puts his hand on Setsuna's left shoulder. "Yuki...you were closer to Kyou than I was and yet, you're not..."

"Who said I'm not crying." Once Yuki removes the fox mask, Setsuna could see the tears running down Yuki's face.

* * *

**Flashback**

Setsuna and Yuki held their bells while Kyou sat on the ground.

"Looks like I'll be heading back to the academy," Kyou said.

Setsuna and Yuki looked at Kyou. Only two bells are available and Kyou is the only one who didn't get a bell.

"No, you can't!" said Setsuna. "If it weren't for your strategy, we wouldn't have gotten the bells."

Yuki nods in agreement. "Yeah. Without you, we would have never thought of such a plan."

Setsuna dropped her bell on the grass. "We could become unstoppable if we work together."

"I agree." Yuki dropped his bell. "I'll even try to make my father ask that Granny Tsunade make an exception for you. Either we all become Genins or we return the Academy. Either way, you're joining us, no matter what."

Clapping was heard. The trio looked around and saw their sensei clapping.

"Congratulations. You passed," said Konohamaru. "You are now officially Konoha Genins."

The trio are now confused. "What?!"

"The whole point of the bell test was to see how you would work as a team. After listening to the three of you, and seeing what Kyou was willing to risk by helping you two take the bells from me. There's no need for anyone to be tied up anymore. You all have done well. Let's have something to eat to celebrate the occasion."

"Alright, Ramen's mine!" said Yuki, walking off.

"Hey! Don't start without me!" Setsuna ran after Yuki.

"So, we're all Genins," said Kyou, with a small smile. "And I met some friends."

Konohamaru looked at Kyou. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, just something I remembered."

"By the way," said Konohamaru. "Are you willing to sacrifice your life to help them?"

Kyou closed his eyes and smiled. "After today...I would."

Konohamaru walks off. "Come on. We should go before those two finish our food."

"Yes, sensei," said Kyou, following after the Jonin.

* * *

**Years later...**

Yuki, Setsuna and Kyou were having ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen.

"The usual for us, Ayame-baachan!" yelled Yuki.

"And don't hold back on the tofu!" adds Kyou.

As the trio wait for their Ramen, Yuki decides to start a conversation.

"So, Kyou? What do you think of the mission?"

"So-so," Kyou answered.

Yuki looks at Setsuna. "Setsuna?"

"It's like a room full of stuffed animals," said Setsuna. "Other than that, the usual."

* * *

Yuki and Setsuna are in their **ANBU** Uniforms while Kyou is wearing the standard Konoha Chunin uniform.

"You're not joining **ANBU**?" Setsuna asks.

Kyou laughed. "Why would I? My strategies aren't that subtle, considering **ANBU**'s standards."

"Too bad," Yuki said. "Looks like we'll miss you for a while."

"Of course. Oh, and just don't die on me. If you guys go first, then who is going to inherit my stuff when I die?" said Kyou jokingly.

Both Yuki and Setsuna smiled.

**End Flashbacks**

* * *

On the other side of the fire storm, a white three-tailed Fox watched the burning tornado from a safe distance.

_'A Fox discards its false human form. Yet it is hard for the fox to forget the friendship it made over the years.' _

The Fox began to shed tears.

_'Yuki, Setsuna. When the time is right, I will reveal myself and tell you everything. And Setsuna...don't repeat the tragedy of Itachi Uchiha...'_

**End of 01**


	3. Chapter 2: The Green Phoenix

_Nanaya: "I'm Nanaya Hatake, daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Rin Haruno. I was a student of the great Sasuke Uchiha. Even though this chapter is not about me, I feel that it is necessary for me to give you a gist of what's going on because the current crisis among the different countries. Recently, a group of Shinobis calling themselves the Hidden Sword Rebels have begun indiscriminately attacking villages, not caring if the victims are civilians or Shinobis. We received a message from the Raikage about a key leader among the rebels..."_

* * *

**Naruto G2 Zero**

_Act 2: The Green __Phoenix_

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

**A/N: **Apologies for the lack of updates, but it was kinda hard to write a fanfic involving a canon character's death, but I felt it was necessary for the story. Other than that, in the past few months I went to a convention (where I got a Pre-Shippuden Naruto Jacket, plus some autographs by and photos with Iruka's American Voice Actor), got distracted by Super Smash Bros. Brawl, written a fanfic for a fanfic competition, and cleaning my laptop after getting bombarded by viruses. Anyway, I think this rant is distracting me from the main topic, so just skip this and read the fanfic. For those who cared to read this rant, I'm glad you took the time to understand.

* * *

Miyabi Lee was sitting on a rock, watching the sunrise.

"It is good to see you up this early, my daughter!" A man in green spandex sat next to Miyabi.

"Watching the sun rise in the morning, father. It's so peaceful, unlike the chaos caused by this madness," said Miyabi.

Rock Lee nods in agreement. "Yes, my daughter. And as Shinobis of the Leaf, we must do whatever we can to ensure end the crisis and bring back peace."

The third member of the team, Nagi Hyuga, is standing behind the father and daughter. He recalls the mission briefing a few days ago...

**

* * *

**

Flashback: A few days ago...

In a meeting room in the Hokage building, Naruto was briefing the teams on their mission, which also includes Naruto's former Genin students.

"Naruto-sensei, we're attacking the enemies in Grass Country at the request of the Raikage?" asked Miyabi.

"It's an official request from the old Raikage himself, though not written as eloquently as one would say." Naruto gives the letter to Miyabi.

Miyabi reads the letter. "Sensei, this letter alone is enough to start another war if it weren't for the fact we're already in the middle of one against the Hidden Sword Shinobis."

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "I know, but the Raikage isn't even in charge of his own village anymore. He has his successor running internal matters of village while the Raikage himself focuses on external problems, or so he thinks."

Nanaya Hatake looks at the Hokage. "So, Naruto-sama. What is our..."

Nanaya was suddenly interrupted by Nagi Hyuga, who raised a question...

"But Sensei, why would we accept such a request from Kumogakure?" asked the Hyuga.

Naruto is well aware of the bad history between the Hyuga clan and Kumogakure, not to mention that he is married to a Hyuga clan member. He opens a file and shows everyone in the room a picture of a Kumo-nin.

"Well, Nagi. This is our target. A Missing-nin from Kumo. It seems that he got himself involved in the religious Jashin cult sometime after betraying his village. After that, he became the leader of the Hidden Sword Rebels. If we can capture or eliminate him in Grass Country, the rebels will collapse without their leader. And if we could capture one of Kumo's most wanted Shinobis, dead or alive, it could somehow strengthen our ties with Kumo when we hand him over to them."

Nagi crossed his arms. "So, we are free to use any force necessary?"

Naruto nods.

**End flashback**

* * *

A team of three Shinobis reached a designated meeting spot near the border between Fire and Grass Country. One of the Shinobis has a red-white fan symbol on the back of his vest...

"I think we're early," said the masked Kunoichi. "That's a first for me. What do you think we should do, Sasuke-sensei?"

"We do our job, Nanaya," answered Sasuke. He looks at the other Shinobi with the bottom half of his face wrapped by a green scarf, but his pale-white eyes clearly distinct his relation to the Hyuga Clan. "Riku..."

"I got it. Byakugan!" Riku activates his Dojutsu to scout for any allies and enemies. "Yep, Nanaya's right. This is the first time that we're early. Usually, we're the team that is always late."

"Well, we wait for them," said Sasuke. "Nanaya, prepare an ambush in case some 'uninvited' guests decide to pay us a visit first before the others."

Nanaya puts on a white dog mask. "I'm on it right away, Sensei." She disappears into the trees...

* * *

Another team consisting of three Shinobis is making their way to the meeting spot. This team consists of a Special Jonin wearing green spandex, orange leg warmers and a vest, his daughter wearing a green colored ninja top with orange three-quarter pants, green leg warmers and an orange sash tied around her waist, and a Hyuga in a white fighting robe.

"Miyabi-chan, I know you've only just been promoted to Jonin, making your rank higher than my Special Jonin status. But I am proud of you are my daughter," Lee said as he travels alongside his daughter. "But if you ever get into trouble, remember that there is nothing wrong in asking for help. Got it?"

Miyabi nods. "Yes, father."

Lee gives his usual thumbs up and a sparkling smile to his daughter. "And remember, only..."

"...fight at full strength when you need to protect the ones you love," finished Miyabi, returning the thumbs up and smile.

Miyabi then looks at her other teammate. "Remember the first time our team got together?"

Nagi nods. "Sure I do. You think it's something I would forget that easily?"

**

* * *

**

Flashback

In a classroom, only two teams remain, waiting for their Senseis...

One team consists of a plump girl holding a paper fan to fan herself, a girl wearing a green top and green three-quarter pants with orange leg warmers and a Hyuga, preparing to spar against the Hyuga of the other team to pass the time...

"You think this is a good idea to kill some time?" Nagi asks his relative.

Riku simply smiled. "Well, as long as we don't hurt each other to the point that we won't be able to do any missions for the next week..."

Before either Hyugas could make the first move, two Jonins enter the classroom.

"Before I even entered this room, you two have already started fighting," said the Blonde Jonin.

Both Hyugas stood and look towards the Jonins.

"Forgive my tardiness. But my blonde friend here somehow couldn't resist starting an argument with the Hokage," Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "You're just as bad as Kakashi-sensei if you keep doing that."

Sasuke ignores Naruto and looks at his sheet of paper. "Alright, would Nanaya Hatake, Riku Sarutobi and Saikoro Ida follow me?"

As the three named Genins follows Sasuke, Naruto looks at the remaining three in the classroom. "So, that means that I'm your sensei."

Naruto made a quick observation on his three Genins.

The Hyuga is the first one to be noticed. After all, he sees this kid most of the time whenever he visits Neji. _'Nagi Hyuga: Neji's kid. I bet Neji told him lots of stories about me, so I'm sure he'll be pretty interested in what I can come up with against him during tomorrow's test.'_

Naruto quickly eyes the girl in green. _'Fuzzy-brow's daughter, Miyabi Lee. I heard that she has skills in Ninjutsu and she's not bad as a Taijutsu user. Perhaps if I focus on her strong points, she could end up surpassing her father...'_

Naruto finally looks at the plump girl with the fan. _'Haruka Akimichi. Can't believe that Choji would marry that woman from the Sand? I was expecting Shikamaru to get her, but instead, he got Ino. But I wonder...does she use Wind-based Ninjutsu or can she also change her size like her father?'_

Once Naruto finished his observation, he began to address his team. "Alright, time for introductions. I'll introduce myself to start things off. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is Ramen, but what I don't like is to wait for it to be cooked. I also love my wife and children and my dream is to become the next Hokage. Alright, who's next?"

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" Miyabi raised her hand to get Naruto's attention. Once she got the attention she needed, Miyabi introduced herself. "I'm Miyabi Lee. Orange and green are my favorite colors. There's nothing I don't like eating and my dad say that the curry I make is the best one he has ever tasted..."

Naruto nods. "Right." He looks at Nagi.

"Very well," Nagi begins. "I'm Nagi Hyuga. What I like are weapons that I can use. What I don't like is when people mistreat their weapons because I know that if their weapon can't be used to protect them, then, it is their fault."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Miyabi is suddenly brought back to reality when Nagi tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at her teammate's active Byakugan.

"It looks like we got a tail," said Nagi.

* * *

Back at the meeting point, Riku was continuously scouting the area. Two teams of Konoha Shinobis have arrived, so all Sasuke needs to do is to wait for one final team before the mission can really start.

"Any sign of them yet, Riku?" asks Sasuke.

Riku shakes his head. "No, Sensei, but..." Riku spins around and throws a kunai towards another kunai that flew from above the trees.

"...the _'uninvited'_ guests have arrived," finished Riku.

The Konoha Shinobis prepared themselves for battle. Sasuke calmly unsheathes his Kusanagi. "They must have spies if they figured out our attack plan."

Sasuke could hear metal clashing with each other, followed by metal piercing into flesh behind him. Nanaya suddenly jumps into the clearing with a group of enemy Shinobis following her.

"Forgive me, Sensei," Nanaya apologized. "They predicted my ambush and forced me out from my hiding spot."

"Looks like we'll have to fight them off until Lee's team arrives." Sasuke cuts down a couple of Shinobis with his Kusanagi.

"Just don't die on us, Sensei," said Riku as he strikes another two Shinobis with his palms. "It would be nice if your two sons have a father-figure to look up to. Otherwise, they could end up like Ryuu-sempai."

Sasuke sighs. "I do have daughters, you know..."

Riku did a backhand slap on an enemy Shinobi that tried to attack Riku from behind. "Well, Setsuna will be fine with my cousin. But I suppose your youngest daughter would need her father around too."

* * *

As the other Konoha Shinobis were fighting off their enemies, a Shinobi suddenly jumped up high from his hiding spot. The impact of his landing caused a small explosion, sending every nearby Shinobi flying to the trees.

_'This guy doesn't care if he has hurt friend or foe...'_ Riku thought as his Byakugan penetrates the smoke to identify the newcomer. Once Riku has identified the interloper, he calmly pulls out a weapons scroll. "Alright, looks like the fight is really going to start..." A pair of short swords was summoned from the scroll and Riku collects his twin swords.

Two enemy Shinobis unfazed by the explosion ran towards Riku, attempting to strike Riku from the side. Riku quickly spin around, swinging his swords at the enemy Shinobis. The Shinobis anticipated the move and quickly retreated, barely avoiding the blades by an inch. Just when they thought that they got out of that unscratched, one of the Shinobis began to bleed out of his stomach while the other is suddenly bleeding from his arm...

"But how? That blade never even touched us. I saw it with my own eyes." said the Shinobi with the arm wound.

As Riku gripped his swords, he was applying a bit of his chakra into the swords, slightly extending the swords' range with a hidden Chakra blade.

"Something I learnt from a relative," Riku explained. "You guys were unlucky enough not to be able to see the chakra extension from my swords."

Riku look towards the new enemy who arrived. "Now that my Genei-en _(Phantom Swallows)_ has a taste for blood, I guess I'll take on the leader!"

Riku swings his twin swords at the new enemy. The enemy blocked the swords with a pair of scythes he pulled out and pushed Riku back.

"Konoha finally made their move against us," said the enemy. "I am Jiro Jashin and I have come to send you all to the Spirit World."

"Jiro Jashin, formerly Jiro of the Cloud." Riku points one of his swords at Jiro. "Even though I know you are the leader of the rebels here, but the Sarutobi family has a bone to pick with the religion you've unwisely picked. And believe me; I don't intend to be the first Hyuga or second Sarutobi to fall to that crazy religion."

Riku quickly ducks, evading a flying kunai from behind that landed right near Jiro's feet.

"Double Dynamic Entry!" Jiro is suddenly kicked in the face and the chest by two Jonins, one in green and orange and the other in white. The two kicks sent Jiro flying backwards, crashing into the trunk of a tree.

"Miyabi, Nagi," Riku calmly said. "You guys are late."

Nagi Hyuuga and Miyabi Lee quickly appeared by Riku's flank. "Sorry about that," said Nagi. "But you do know that you can't put all your eggs in one basket."

Miyabi nods in agreement. "Nagi figured that we should slow down a bit to see in case we were being followed. Turns out that he was right."

"Riku, we'll handle Jiro," Nagi said. "After all, you tend to work better with Nanaya, since you two were in the same Genin team. If you stay with us, you'd only get in our way."

"Well, be careful." Riku runs towards Nanaya's position, leaving Nagi and Miyabi with the task of capturing/eliminating the leader of the rebels. Once Riku is out of sight, Miyabi quickly does a quick pose. "Alright, Miyabi Lee, protector of the innocent and butt kicker of evil-doers, is here!"

Nagi simply sighs, embarrassed at Miyabi's spontaneous statement. "You don't have to be so loud to embarrass me, Miyabi."

Jiro recovers from the surprise attack. "You think catching me off guard would so you any good? I will show you why I cannot be beaten!"

Jiro charged towards Miyabi and Nagi. Nagi quickly pulls out come kunais and shurikens from his pouch and throws them at Jiro. Jiro deflects every single projectile thrown at him. Once Nagi stops throwing, Jiro suddenly stops and jumps back a bit, evading a kick from Miyabi.

Nagi appears behind Jiro, attempting to land a few palm strikes on Jiro, but Jiro quickly evades the attack. Miyabi attempts to land a few kicks in, but Jiro easily evades them.

"So, you intend to fight me with Taijutsu." Jiro quickly discards his scythes and with each hand, grabbed both his opponents' necks.

"Young Hyuga, you didn't think that Kumogakure was ignorant of the Gentle Fist style, did you?" said Jiro as he slowly tighten his grip on Nagi's neck. Then, Jiro looks at his other hand, gripping Miyabi's neck. "And you, little green bird. I could easily read your moves..."

"Let them go!" yelled a familiar voice. "I think it's time that you faced a true Taijutsu master..."

Jiro sees a man wearing his usual green bodysuit and vest. "If you continue to harm the young ones, especially my daughter, then I will have no choice but to hurt you to the point that you will never fight again."

Jiro laughs. "What is this, a freak show? Why don't you return to the circus you came from while I slowly choke the life out of these two..."

Jiro tightens his grip on both Nagi and Miyabi's necks, both of them unable to scream from the pain. Lee slowly pulls down his orange leg warmers and removed the hidden weights.

Miyabi knows what's going to happen next once she sees the weights in her father's hands. _'Uh oh. If father's weights are removed, things are going to get a little bit rough.'_

"Jiro Jashin, because you put my daughter and my teammates' son in danger, you have just given me a reason to remove my weights. Now, this is your final warning, let them go or I will make you."

Jiro simply looked at Lee and sees the distance between himself and his enemy. "I'll break their necks before you can even make the first two steps..."

"Really?" Lee drops his weights. Before the weights could touch the ground, Lee suddenly appears in front of Jiro and kicks Jiro in the torso.

Jiro is shocked. _'What just happened? He was far away from me one second ago. How did he get in front of me that quickly?'_

The impact of Lee's kick forced Jiro to release his captives as Jiro is sent flying further than the double Dynamic Entry he received earlier. Both Miyabi and Nagi fell to the ground, catching their breath.

And all that happened before the weights finally hit the ground, causing a massive explosion.

"Its time that I will punish you for your crimes, Jiro!" yelled Lee as he loosens the bandages on his arms. "Initial Gate, Open!"

Lee quickly catches up to the still flying Jiro. "Omoto Renge!" **(Primary Lotus)**

Lee slams Jiro's head onto the ground before putting some distance between himself and the enemy.

"I hoped you've learnt that you shouldn't mess with the Shinobis from Konoha, Master Jiro," Lee said.

Jiro slowly sat up, with lots of blood dripping from his head. "Now, I'm really getting angry..."

* * *

Nagi slowly got himself off the ground and checked on his teammate. "Miyabi? You ok?"

Miyabi sat up. "I'm fine. I should help my father..." Miyabi was about to move when Nagi grabbed her.

"Your father has just rescued us from the grip of death," Nagi said. "Joining the fight right now would only hinder your father because not only he has to worry about your well-being during the fight, he might worry that he might accidently hit you with his own moves."

Nagi has a point, so all Miyabi could do is to watch the battle.

* * *

Lee has never fought an opponent like this since Gaara during his first Chunin Exams. It's like even though every one of his attacks hit, Jiro barely react to any of Lee's blows.

_'I may have to go further to stop him. Looks like I have to open the other gates...'_

Lee crossed his arms. Everything is now on the line. Miyabi was nearly killed by this man and he may do it again unless Lee stops him. Lee began to open the next four gates.

Jiro felt a sudden chill down his spine. 'Something's not right.' He looks around and spots a lone corpse of a rebel Shinobi on the ground. Then, Lee lands the first hit on Jiro's torso.

"It's over! Ura Renge!" **(Hidden Lotus!)**

There is no chance for Jiro to defend himself from Lee's relentless assault.

Once the barrage of attacks has finished, Lee dropped to his knees, exhausted from the attack. He looks back to see if his enemy has fallen.

However, the body that had received the attacks was not Jiro's. It was the corpse of a rebel Shinobi. Jiro has used a substitution before he received the first hit.

_'If I use the Ura Renge again, I'm as good as dead.'_ Lee catches his breath. _'Even if we run away to live another day, the next time we fight, he could be much stronger than now. I have to end it before that happens!'_

Lee looks at his daughter. "Miyabi! There comes a time when the Lotus of the Leaf will no longer bloom. And that time is near for me."

"Father, what are you talking about?"

Lee's smile widened, revealing his sparkling teeth. "However, before that time comes, I will make that lotus bloom for one last time!"

"Don't do it!" screamed Miyabi. "There has to be another way! You can't use the Saishu Renge." **(Final Lotus)**

"Just don't look away, my daughter. You must see for yourself why the power of The Eight Inner Gates isn't something you can play with..."

Lee began to push his body to its final limit.

Nagi quickly puts his hands on Miyabi's shoulders. "Don't look away, Miyabi! You must see for yourself the sacrifice your father made, for you to live."

Nagi didn't need to worry about looking behind his head to see what's going on, minus the blind spot, because of his Byakugan.

"I know it will be painful to you if you watch, but you must, otherwise, there will be a time that this could happen to you!"

Miyabi couldn't bear to watch, with tears running down her cheeks, knowing what's going to happen next...

"Miyabi, your father has accepted his own fate. You have to accept it as well," Nagi said. "There is nothing we can do for him..."

Miyabi slams her fist onto the ground. "I know, and that is why I can't accept it!"

Nagi puts his arms around Miyabi and hugged her. "I wish I could lie to you. Saying that your father will be fine, but I can't."

Lee felt his body reaching its utmost limit. Anymore and it will kill him right there. "Here it comes! My final attack. Saishu Renge!"

Lee lands one blow on Jiro. The impact of the hit caused a major explosion around the two Shinobis...

Through the smoke, only one figure appears to be standing.

"Not even all eight gates can kill this monster," Miyabi said as she saw her father's body landing on the ground.

Nagi analyzed Jiro's condition. "He's barely conscious. Yet, he's barely taken any damage from that last attack."

Miyabi knows that once all eight gates have been opened, there is no chance her father would live, and the fact that the attack was used in vain angers Miyabi. She looks at the man who received everything that Lee put into his attack. Jiro is barely standing up as he slowly picks himself off the ground.

Miyabi is instantly in front of Jiro and grabs Jiro's left arm and snaps it, breaking the bones within, causing Jiro to scream in pain.

"That's right! Multiply that by a thousand and that is how I feel!" Miyabi then lands a kick on Jiro's shoulder.

Nagi activated his Byakugan to check on Lee's body. He notices that there is a faint sign of life in Lee, but barely...

"Miyabi! Your father is still alive!"

Miyabi is distracted by Nagi's yell, but that distraction is enough for Jiro to escape before Miyabi could make her next move.

Jiro felt his arm. Just feeling it tells him that it's been broken in a few areas. "My arm...I doubt I can stand a chance against so many opponents in my current state."

Jiro quickly runs away.

"Jiro, don't run away!" screamed Miyabi.

"Miyabi," Lee called out, preventing Miyabi from pursuing her enemy. Miyabi quickly ran to her father.

"Father. We'll take you back to Konoha! Sakura-san might be able to do something to save you..."

"No." Lee feels his daughter's face. "Once I open all eight gates, I'm as good as dead. I never thought that the one person I used it against could survive." Lee looks at Nagi. "Nagi, please come here."

Nagi sits by Lee and he puts Nagi's and Miyabi's hands together. "Promise me one thing. Take good care of my daughter. She is a good girl and I'm sure she would make a good wife for you."

Nagi is shocked. "What are you talking about, Lee-sama?"

Lee smiled. "Nagi, I can tell that there is something between you and my daughter. I want to give you my blessings before I join Miyabi's mother."

Lee then looks at Miyabi. "When I see you mother, I'll give your love to her, my little Green Phoenix..." Lee puts his hand on his daughter's face for one last time, before leaving behind an eternal smile...

"Father!" Miyabi screams.

Nagi looks behind to see Sasuke, Nanaya, Riku and the remaining Konoha Shinobis standing there. Most of the enemy Shinobis have been killed while a few have retreated. The Shinobis from Konoha have been lucky in that no one else has been severely injured, but the only casualty in this fight will hurt Konoha severely...

None of the Shinobis have the heart to admonish Miyabi for open emotions over her fallen father. After all, they are feeling the same thing because Lee is a respected Specialist Jonin in Taijutsu...

"How long have you been there, Riku?" Nagi asks.

"The moment everyone heard Jiro's screams of pain when Miyabi broke Jiro's arm," came the answer. "The Hidden Sword Shinobis ran off like scared cats after hearing their leader scream in pain. If someone could make their leader scream in pain would be sure to kill them if they decided to stay..."

"Then, I'm sure you heard what Lee-sama said..."

Riku puts his arm on his relative's shoulder. "I'm sure Uncle Neji won't mind. After all, even if he doesn't show it, I'm sure he respects Miyabi's father."

Nanaya walks up next to Riku. "Should we pursuit them?" she asks.

Riku shakes his head. "No. With the injury dealt to Jiro, he would fight like a trapped tiger, ready fight to the death, trying to take as many of his enemies with him before he goes down. Our losses would be very high before Jiro could be neutralized."

"Well, this mission's a bust," Nanaya said. "All we could do now is to report to the Hokage on what happened and take the body back to Konoha." Nanaya looks at Miyabi. "After that...revenge will be ours."

* * *

_Nanaya: "Lee-sama's body was taken back to Konoha for a proper burial. At the same time, Yuki and Setsuna returned to Konoha with the news that mastermind of the rebel movement happened to be my former teammate and now considered a traitor, Saikoro Ida. Sasuke-sensei is very disturbed after finding out that his former student is now an S-Rank Criminal. That's when I decided to propose my plan to the Hokage..."_

* * *

Nanaya enters the Hokage's office, where Naruto happens to be in deep thought.

"This is really such a pain. It explains why everything has gone so wrong during the past few weeks. Damn Saikoro. Not only we lost a few good Shinobis, Fuzzy-brows' death will leave a big gap in our lives. Poor girl, now she has lost both of her parents in this madness. I could probably ask Kuu to check on her once in a while."

The Kunoichi walks up to Naruto's desk and puts a sheet of paper on the desk. "Hokage-sama. This is a request."

Naruto looks at the Kunoichi. "Nanaya, do you know what you are asking?"

"Better if I ask than Miyabi to be the one asking for it," Nanaya explained.

Naruto sighs. "You do know that revenge won't bring back Miyabi's father."

"I know. But I doubt the enemy will allow us to mourn for Lee-sempai," Nanaya said. "Right now, Jiro is injured badly by Miyabi and if we don't take this opportunity to strike when he least expect it, there won't be another opportunity like this."

Naruto could see the advantage from a tactical point of view. He takes out a stamp. "Alright, I'll authorize this mission, on one condition..."

**End of 02**

* * *

**Character Info: **

**Miyabi Lee (Rock Lee's Daughter)  
****Nickname:** The Green Phoenix  
**Jonin Sensei:** Naruto Uzumaki  
**Info:** A very skilled Taijutsu master in the same style as her father and Gai. Unlike her father, she can use Ninjutsu but she can open the first of the Eight Gates if the situation calls for it.  
**Additional info:** Miyabi designs most of her own outfits using the Maito Suit as a base.

**Nagi Hyuga (Tenten and Neji Hyuga's Son)  
****Nickname: **Sky Rider  
**Jonin Sensei:** Naruto Uzumaki  
**Info:** He has possibly the best eyesight among the Hyuuga Clan because he never misses his target when he uses ranged weapons. He is also the second best Juuken user in the Hyuuga Clan after his father.  
**Additional info:** Nagi can tell if a weapon's condition is good or bad without using his Byakugan to have a better look.


	4. Chapter 3: Amegakure CounterOffensive

The Hokage is sitting at his desk in a discussion with his strategist.

"This is a dark day for Konoha," said the Hokage. "Not only did we lose our best Taijutsu specialist, the mastermind of this whole rebellion is one of our own. It feels like Orochimaru all over again."

Shikamaru looked outside. "It may not look good for us, but after informing the other villages on the situation, I'm surprised that both Iwa and Kumo accepted our explanations that we had nothing to do with this. Right now, we have to focus on our defenses. As a former Shinobi of this village, he knows our weakness and he won't hesitate to exploit it, just like Orochimaru did."

"I've sent out a few teams to gather information and hopefully, buy us some time if Saikoro is planning on attacking us."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You seem confident, Naruto. You had something planned without telling me about it?"

Naruto grinned. "You may be the best strategist in Konoha, but you're not the only strategist I have. My nephew has a plan to land a heavy blow on the Rebels. He said that the Rebels are invading Amegakure as their intention is to use the village as a base to attack us from."

"I would have thought of that myself if I hadn't focused my energies on protecting this village," Shikamaru said. "But evicting the Rebels from the Hidden Rain Village would give us some breathing space in the West and hopefully, we could even ask for Iwa or Suna's assistance if needed."

"Of course, that's if we can remove the rebels from Hidden Rain..."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Zero**

_Act 3: Amegakure Counteroffensive _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

**A/N: **My apologies for the readers of this fanfic for the lengthy wait. I had other major fanfics to attend to and this one was barely getting anywhere due to the fact that the problem with this chapter was that the beginning and the ending I originally made sucked, but I couldn't bear to skip this chapter due to the fact that I made a few awesome fight scenes in it. So, I decided to overhaul the beginning and end of the chapter to get the fanfic rolling again. Not to mention that I redone and added a few fight scenes to give a bit of an _'epic'_ feeling.

**A/N 2:** As for my thoughts on Chapter 437 onwards, I will assume Hinata will survive and let it be that. The same goes for Kakashi or any of the characters in the Manga who has already appeared on my Naruto G2 Fanfic. Though in Jiraiya, Shizune or Itachi's case, I have found a way to bring them into fanfic. But I won't say how simply because it's my secret.

_**Random Naruto Joke of the moment: **__Konan's Origami Paper Manufacturing Company has gone into deep financial debt to the point that it has completely folded._

* * *

A dark storm cloud is over Amegakure. Every available Rain Shinobi has formed a huge group in a clearing near the village. A lone Kunoichi stood in front of the Shinobis, her hair covering her eyes as she faced her comrades to begin her speech.

"Many years ago, this village was in the hands of a madman who thinks that he is a God and is willing to give the world the pain the world gave him. After that so-called God was overthrown, the three major Shinobi villages, Iwa, Suna and Konoha have made an agreement with this village to stop fighting over this country because they want to avoid the mistakes of the past. One of the countries even decided to assist us by bringing aid and promoting trade and between us as a foundation for peace."

The Kunoichi paused for a second as she looked at the Rain Shinobis to see if they are listening to her speech.

"Then, the Hidden Sword Rebels came here to destroy that peace that we all worked hard for, bringing back the cycle of destruction that we have been suffering for all these years. This village is where I was born. It is our home and we must do everything to kick out these uninvited guests! Are you with me?!"

The Rain Shinobis cheered.

"But this time, Iwa, Suna and Konoha have agreed to be our allies in removing this dangerous threat. So I ask that you forget any past wrongs that those three have done to this village or you until we remove the Hidden Sword Rebels. Their aid is greatly required and I would prefer that you would graciously accept their assistance if you see them arrive."

Lightning struck a tree in the distance, followed by the sound of thunder three seconds later, and heavy rain fell all over the village and the surrounding areas.

"This storm is what we've all been waiting for. As Shinobis of the Rain, we must show the world why we must be feared in a rainstorm like this! Now go!"

"Yes, Lady Toshiko!" The Rain Shinobis saluted the Kunoichi and they quickly disappeared into the rain.

The Kunoichi was about to make her move towards the village when she sees a lone Shinobi holding an umbrella over his head.

"That's a very inspiring speech, Sis. You would make a far better leader than I am right now."

Toshiko hid her disgust at the mere mention of her father. "Just as long as I don't end up the way he went." Toshiko forms a hand seal. "Any word from the Dragon?"

"He says that he'll be here in six hours from Iwagakure. But he also mentioned that Suna's forces will arrive first before then."

"What about Konoha?" Toshiko asks. "I heard rumors that they are the reason why our village was invaded."

"He didn't give a clear statement about his prediction of Konoha's moves. All he said that if they knew what is at stake, then they would know what to do."

Toshiko closed her eyes. "I can only hope that this storm will last for the six hours we need." Toshiko disappears in a flurry of paper.

"Stay safe, my sister," the Shinobi said. "I may be good at keeping things in order in Amegakure, but when it comes with dealing with the village's foreign relations, you are the most important person in the village who could handle such responsibility."

* * *

Under the massive storm above Amegakure, Rain Shinobis are fighting off Rebel Shinobis in the streets of Hidden Rain, but it is a losing battle, even with the advantage of fighting in the heavy rain. A silver haired Kunoichi wearing a black cloak with the designs of blue clouds is standing on a steep cliff, watching the fighting between the Rain Shinobis and the Hidden Sword rebels from a distance. Nanaya Hatake slips on a dog mask. The mask she holds is not the same as the masks used by **ANBU**. It is an experimental prototype with a microphone and earpiece attached for communication. "Alright, guys. All I ask is for you to cut off any tails while I meet up with our contact. Once I get the details, we're going to make a mess of things."

Nanaya quickly pulls out a Kunai from the leg holster. She jumps off the cliff and scales down the wall by dragging her Kunai along the cliff wall to slow her descent. Once she reaches near the ground, Nanaya jumps off the side of the cliff and lands right in the middle of a group of rebel Shinobis...

Nanaya easily slays the rebel Shinobis with the one Kunai. Nanaya then pressed a button on her earpiece. "I've eliminated this lot of rebels. I'm now going to check on the other areas."

As Nanaya moves on, she encounters a platoon of Rebel Shinobis and began to fight them. As Kunais clashed with each other, one stray Kunai strikes the left eye of Nanaya's Dog mask, causing a slight crack, but the blade wasn't able to reach Nanaya's eye. She quickly removes the blade from her mask as it interferes with her vision.

'_Guess it's time for Nanaya Hatake to finally reveal her fangs...'_ Nanaya threw the Kunai she received into the face of the rebel Shinobi who threw it.

Nanaya charged towards the platoon of rebel Shinobis on their way to attack the lone Kunoichi. Nanaya grabs her black cloak and throws it at one of the rebels, blinding him.

The other rebels recognized the uniform Nanaya is wearing. "She's a Konoha Shinobi!"

Nanaya smiled from under her mask. "Good to know that you can see in this dreadful weather." Nanaya pulls out three Kunais.

Nanaya throws the Kunais at three of the rebels. Each Kunai struck its target, none of them landing a fatal blow. Once Nanaya sees each Kunai striking its target, she performed her hand seals. "**Raiton: Raika!**" (**Lightning Style: Thunder Flower**)

Suddenly, each Kunai explode, creating a burst of lightning chakra, causing major injuries on the rebel Shinobis. Only the rebel trapped under her black cloak is uninjured.

"Damn! I can't get this thing off me!" The rebel Shinobi is still having trouble removing the cloak off him. Nanaya sighed and pulled the cloak off the rebel.

"I only left you alive because I didn't want to cut through my new cloak," Nanaya explained. In one swift move, Nanaya strikes down the lone rebel Shinobi with a Kunai. Once that is done, Nanaya puts her finger on a hidden earpiece. "Alright guys. Don't do anything until I give the signal..."

* * *

A lone blue-haired Rain Kunoichi is the only one standing against a group of rebels after a short melee; her teammates never stood a chance in the battle, defeated by the sheer number of rebel Shinobis occupying the village.

"You have your dirty hands on the village long enough," said the blue-haired Kunoichi. Her wet hair is covering her eyes, yet she is able to move around as if she could see clearly. "But my home will not be a stepping stone to slay the Dragon..."

Toshiko pulls out some Shurikens and threw them at the rebel Shinobis. Some of the Shurikens hit their intended targets while some were evaded.

One of the Shinobis pulled out the Shuriken from his wound and notices that the Shuriken is made from paper, yet it did major damage to him and his comrades. It even killed one unlucky rebel in the process.

"Paper Shurikens?"

Toshiko pulls out a few paper charms from her weapons pouch. The paper charms are unaffected by the rain because Toshiko is applying a bit of her chakra into the charms, keeping them dry.

"If you don't know who I am, then I will make sure you know real pain."

Toshiko's paper charms folded itself into paper Kunais. The paper Kunais suddenly flew from her hands and started to attack the rebels. "A little bit of Wind-based Chakra and any paper cuts from my charms will pretty much kill you."

As Toshiko watched her paper charms wiping out the rebels in front of her, a lone rebel jumped from his hiding place to strike Toshiko. Toshiko sensed the ambush and blocked the opposing Kunai with her paper charms in a circular array. The rebel quickly evades the paper Kunais and pulls out a sword to cut any paper projectile that got close to him.

"Mere paper won't stand a chance against my sword!" The Rebel said as he pulls out his Ninja Sword behind him.

"You may be right, but bringing a sword into my fight will be the biggest mistake of your life." Toshiko puts her one hand into her cloak and pulls out three Katanas, held with just one hand, with each sword's grip between her fingers. With her other hand, she pulls out another three Katanas, held in the same way. "Alright, let's dance," said Toshiko.

"Six swords mean nothing, if you don't know how to use them!" The Rebel swings his sword and Toshiko parries the blade with her three swords.

"True, but you don't know the kinds of freaky weapons I fought against when I was trained on how to use these six swords together." Toshiko spins around. "So, I'll give you a sample of what I learnt!"

Toshiko swings her three Katanas upwards, creating a powerful gust of wind which sent the Rebel flying upwards. Toshiko jumps up and slams her three swords onto the Rebel; bring both her swords and the rebel straight onto the ground. "**Rokugouryuu: Genei Arashi**!" (**Six Claws Style: Phantom Storm**)

Suddenly, lightning struck the ground where the three swords struck. The impact of the huge lightning bolt sent every nearby Rebel Shinobi flying into walls or upwards, while the unfortunate Rebel Shinobi caught under Toshiko's swords was electrocuted.

"Told you it will be the biggest mistake of your life, considering that it was the last one you'll ever make." Toshiko kept away her six Katanas under her cloak. "But then again, I doubt such bandits would appreciate my dance. Unlike you..." Toshiko looked towards Nanaya. "I take it that you are with the Shinobis from Konoha sent here to assist us?"

Nanaya nods in response to Toshiko's question.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Nanaya apologized. "I was distracted by the way you eliminated the rebels."

Toshiko simply looks towards the center of the village. "The Hidden Sword Rebels still have their hands on most of the village. I expect that the Rebel Leader would use the tallest tower in the village as a base of operations to keep an eye on things." Toshiko explained. "I'll give an update to the Village Leader on what's going on. Reinforcements from Iwa and Suna are on their way to help us, but we need you to buy us some time to regroup so that we can launch a counterattack when our aid arrives."

Nanaya nods. "I'll do everything I can."

Toshiko disappears in a flurry of papers, unaffected by the wet weather as Nanaya pressed a button on her earpiece. "I've met up with our contact. If you have any plans for the rebels, now is the time to prepare it while I lure them in."

* * *

A Shinobi wearing a monkey mask and the same black cloak with blue clouds is alone, biding his time. He keeps himself hidden by hanging upside-down on a tree branch, using his legs as a hook to keep him hanging, while using the Byakugan to keep an eye on things inside and outside the village. Riku then spots a platoon of Suna Shinobis walking up to the tree.

"It's good to see you at a time like this, Haruka Akimichi."

The Kunoichi among the group looks up at Riku and spoke. "My uncle told me what happened to Miyabi's father. If only I was there to help you guys out. I'm so..."

"There's no need for any apology," Riku said as he unhooks himself from the tree and lands on his feet. "What happened has happened and we can't do anything to change that. Right now, our focus is on Saikoro."

The fan-wielding Kunoichi smiled. "Alright, we're here to assist Amegakure. You guys here to do the same thing?"

"Let's just say this is an opportunity to avenge Miyabi's father."

Haruka nods. "That's why I chose to lead the Suna Shinobis here. So, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

Nanaya continues to run through the streets of Amegakure. Suddenly, she receives a message through her earpiece.

"Perfect. And since they're running towards me, they won't know what hit them." Nanaya performs her hand seals. "Now let's see how many I can take down! Chidori!"

A bolt of Lightning happened to strike right in Nanaya's path, as if the heavens intend to stop Nanaya's attack. But Nanaya pressed on in her attack, cutting her way through the lightning bolt. The combined energy from Chidori and the lightning caused a massive shockwave, sending a few unlucky Shinobis flying away, each one making an impact on either a wall or the floor.

Nanaya began to clutch her right hand and it wasn't long before one of the Rebel Shinobis spots Nanaya's sign of weakness.

"Look! That Jutsu must have taken a lot of Chakra out of her! Now's our chance to eliminate her before she cause us more problems!"

Nanaya hid a grin under her mask. Deception is essential if one must be a Shinobi, especially in battle.

Two Shinobis pulled out their Kunais and attempted to stab Nanaya, but Nanaya quickly dropped to her knees to dodge the Kunais and grabbed both Shinobi's arms. Then, she redirected the both Kunais straight at both owners, with each Kunai striking the stomach of each of the men. Nanaya quickly moved her legs and rolled on the ground, lying on her front. "Now!" Nanaya ordered.

Setsuna appears behind the group of Shinobis and moved her mask up slightly to reveal her mouth. _'__**Katon: Himei Houou no jutsu!**__'_ **(Fire Style: Screaming Phoenix Jutsu)**

Setsuna blows out a large concentrated fireball, which suddenly formed into a large burning Phoenix which flew past the Shinobis, burning everything that stood in its path.

Once the fire Phoenix has cleared away the rebel Shinobis, Nanaya stood up. "Alright, that should do enough damage for the time being. Next stop: The tower."

* * *

As Setsuna and Nanaya arrived near the base of the tower, Riku happens to be waiting on a rock. "The enemy has got the entrance heavily guarded. But I may have found a way up the tower which could catch our enemies by surprise."

Riku opens a panel and pressed a button. Suddenly the floor opens up, revealing a circular platform with a seal.

"I don't think the Hidden Sword Rebels are even aware of this when they took over the tower," Riku explained. "I just happened to find this when I was using my Byakugan to check out the movements in the tower."

"This is certainly interesting." Setsuna stood on the platform. "What do you make of this, Riku?"

"I recall that the Rain Shinobis were attempting to copy the Hiraishin by experimenting on a Time/Space Jutsu to move large number of Shinobis from one place to another. But the range of the Jutsu is limited due to the number of people it could transport. But considering the height of most of the buildings here, I'd say that it was at least a minor success instead of a complete failure."

Nanaya, Setsuna and Riku stood on the platform. "So, do you think we can catch our enemies by surprise with this?" Nanaya asks.

Riku crossed his arms. "Only one way to find out. Setsuna, since you're the only person who knows the seals for the Hiraishin, would you like to have the honors?"

Setsuna nods. She performs the hand seals, and the seal on the platform glows and the three Konoha Shinobis suddenly disappear...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Tower, four Rebel Shinobis who had the base of the tower under surveillance noticed that the Konoha Shinobis have disappeared.

"Report from the bottom floor. They lost sight of the intruders!"

"What? How is that possible?"

"They were busy with some strange platform at the base of the tower. I thought it was just some piece of junk they found."

"So, where did they go?"

Unknown to the Rebel Shinobis, they were not aware that in the same room is a similar seal the three Konoha Shinobis stood on. Nanaya, Setsuna and Riku instantly appear in the room, standing on the seal right behind the enemy Shinobis, catching all of them by surprise.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but with the way things are going, this is going to look good...for us," said Setsuna.

One Shinobi pulls out a Bo staff and tries to strike Riku, but Riku easily dodged the staff and grabs it. Riku slips his foot behind the Rebel Shinobi and trips him over while disarming his opponent. As the Shinobi lands face first on the floor, Riku used the end of the staff to strike his opponent's head, knocking him out.

Another Shinobi made a dash towards the exit, but Setsuna threw her Kunai at the Shinobi, planting the Shinobi's sleeve to a wall. He attempts to pull the Kunai out of the wall to escape, but Setsuna threw the projectile with enough strength to embed the Kunai into the wall. Setsuna immediately appeared right in front of the Shinobi and landed the most painful punch he has ever felt in his life before he was sent flying into some of the equipment in the room. With the Kunai she pulled from the wall before she punched her first opponent, Setsuna sends the projectile at her next opponent, striking the third Shinobi in the chest.

Nanaya faces off against the fourth Shinobi. She evades her opponent's Kunai and pulls out a pair of Ninja swords from the sleeves of her cloak, revealing two blades, one white blade and one black blade. With one swift move with her swords, she literally disarmed her opponent before cutting his head off.

Nanaya looked at her cloak. "You know, if it weren't for Akatsuki, I would have preferred red clouds on these things. They would do a good job at hiding any spot of blood."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know that Akatsuki wore black cloaks with red clouds on them," Setsuna explained. "I just simply followed a pattern I found on a piece of black cloth my father had in his storeroom. I would have gone with it, but I thought red didn't fit with Yuki, so I went with Blue on the color."

"Now is not the time to discuss about clothes, ladies," Riku reminded his teammates. "Let's focus on getting the guy in charge here. After all, with my Byakugan, he has nowhere to hide."

Riku activated his Dojutsu and looked through the tower for his target. He found the Rebel Leader only a few floors above the one the trio are on. Riku pressed a button on his earpiece. "Haruka, tell our allies to cover every exit of this tower in five minutes. I have found the Rebel Leader and I'm on my way to capture him."

Riku looked at his teammates. "I don't expect much resistance between here and upstairs, so let's take it easy..."

* * *

An hour or so later, daylight broke over Amegakure as the rain begins to lighten up. On the roof of the tower, Nanaya is sitting on top of a statue.

Riku appears behind Nanaya on the rooftop. "Iwa's and Suna's reinforcements have arrived to take any surviving rebels into custody. They've also agreed that we could have the Rebel Leader in our custody," Riku said. "But it looks like Saikoro or Jiro are nowhere to be found."

"Old Man Ibiki will have some entertainment once we bring back our captive." Nanaya looked at the captured Rebel Leader. "Hopefully, he's high enough in the food chain to give us something useful on their attack on Konoha."

* * *

At the entrance to the Hidden Rain Village, Toshiko walked towards a platoon of Iwa Shinobis. One of the Shinobis walked up to Toshiko.

"Hachi Kagami," Toshiko said. "Or should I say, the _'Dragon of Iwagakure'_."

"It has been a long time, Toshiko. Do you still see the world in the same way as your parents?" the Iwa Shinobi asked.

Toshiko looked at the sky, before looking at the Shinobi who asked the question. "I used to. I grew up in my father's shadow, hoping that his daughter would follow him and change the world by making the world feel the pain it gave to him. But after a while, something within in me told me that I must put an end to that pain. I guess from that day onwards, that ambition began to clash with my father's twisted view of peace."

Hachi laughed. "I see. That dream of yours may be closer than you think. After all, an alliance between Hidden Rock and Hidden Rain will assist in providing trade between countries and mutual defense."

Even though Hachi is telling the truth, Toshiko knows that Hachi is hiding his true intentions. "Hachi, I don't even need my Dojutsu to see that you are hiding something," Toshiko said. "Why don't you tell me why you decided to help Amegakure?"

"Since you asked, I feel obliged to answer. In a few days time, Konoha will be attacked by the rebels and if I do nothing, Konoha will be destroyed. If Konoha is destroyed, everything I've planned would be in vain."

"So, our future lies in Konoha's survival. How ironic," Toshiko crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I will follow you all the way to the end if I have to."

Hachi simply tapped his head. "Glad to hear that. Well, until the day comes, I'll be doing everything I can to help rebuild this village on the first step to the new friendship between the two Hidden Villages."

**[End of 03]**

* * *

**Character Info:**

**Nanaya Hatake (Kakashi and Rin's Daughter)  
Nickname: **Twin Fang  
**Jonin Sensei: **Sasuke Uchiha  
**Info: **The daughter of Rin and Kakashi Hatake. She inherited her father's habit of wearing a mask over the bottom half of her face and always arrive fashionably late when given an appointed time but she is willing to bend any rules to complete a mission. She became a fully-qualified **ANBU** Captain at the age of 16.  
**Additional info:** Her dream is to become a great writer like Jiraiya. Whether it contains any perverted stuff in it is unknown at this time.

**Riku Sarutobi (Hanabi and Konohamaru's Son)  
Nickname: **Phantom Swallow  
**Jonin Sensei:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**Info: **Descendant of the Third Hokage and prestigious Hyuuga blood running through his veins. The smartest among his peers, Riku is a master strategist and is usually the third person that Naruto would go to for any strategy. _(The first Naruto would go to is Shikamaru; the second one would be Shikamaru's Protege/Kurenai's son.)_  
**Additional info:** Despite his family name, Riku has a fear of monkeys due to an incident involving him with his twin sister's pet monkey.


	5. Chapter 4: The Fox Returns

A platoon of Konoha Shinobis is standing on top of an abandoned castle east of Konoha. While three of the Shinobis are wearing the standard uniform with vest, one Shinobi is wearing his **ANBU** attire under a white jacket and a Fox mask covering his face.

"This mission is quite an unusual request from the Hokage. Having an **ANBU** as our team leader tells us how serious this mission is," one of the Shinobis said to the Fox **ANBU**.

"I was chosen for this mission not because I'm in **ANBU**," the blue-haired **ANBU** explained. "Our enemy is a former Shinobi of the village and the brother of my fallen teammate. We can only hope I know how our enemy thinks if we are to stand a chance against any attack against Konoha."

"Do you think we can stand a chance?" the second Shinobi asked.

Before Yuki could answer, the third Shinobi gave his answer. "It's not about winning or losing. The Hokage's orders are for us to observe the enemy, and if necessary, buy some time for Konoha if they are on the move."

Yuki looks at the third Shinobi. "Let us hope that it wouldn't come to that, Ryuu."

Ryuu rubbed his chin as he spots a plume of smoke towards the East. "I recalled that all villages towards the east from this castle were evacuated due to the threat from the rebels."

"If that is campfire made by the Hidden Sword Rebels, they got to be the stupidest enemies we've ever faced," said Yuki. "I'll go investigate. If the Rebels are there, then I'll do what is necessary. If not, we may have a problem."

Ryuu nods. "Good luck."

Yuki jumps off the castle roof.

* * *

**Naruto G2 Zero**

_Act 4: The Fox Returns _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Towards the village in the east, a group consisting of 50 Hidden Sword Rebels was having a meal around a campfire. One of the rebels stood up, raising a scroll above his head.

"I've received the battle strategy from our Commander," the Leader of the Rebels announced. "From this point on, we won't be able to communicate with the other groups until we arrive at Konoha, so we must follow the orders given from plans exactly as they say. Everyone must move in teams of five, for we cannot allow Konoha to detect us before the invasion. Once we receive the signal from all sides, we attack with everything we got. Ensure that no one survives, including the women, children and any animal you would come across. We cannot afford any survivor taking revenge on us, so we must destroy the very land Konoha is standing on so that nothing will ever grow there again. Those are our orders."

"For such an order to be given, our Commander must have a grudge against Konoha."

"We may be Rebels, but we must follow our orders given to us by the Commander, without question," The Rebel Leader said. "If Konoha is destroyed, then the tide will be in our favor with the World knowing that we are capable in destroying every major Hidden Village!"

Suddenly, a white blur stole the Rebel Leader's scroll, catching everyone by surprise. Everyone quickly looked around, searching for the culprit. Eventually, one of the Rebels saw the culprit. A white fox, with the scroll being held in its tail.

"Someone catch that fox! He stole our battle plans!"

The white fox swiftly evaded all capture attempts by the rebel Shinobis and ran off into the forest. His tail carrying a scroll containing detailed battle plans for the attack on Konoha, stolen from the Hidden Swords Rebels in the middle of their strategic session.

"Send every available Shinobi after that Fox! If those battle plans get to any of the Hidden Villages, our attack on Konoha is sure to fail!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the abandoned castle roof, one of the Shinobis spots movement in the forest near Yuki's location. He pressed a button on his earpiece to contact Yuki. "Yuki, there's some strange movement in the forest ahead of you."

In the forest, Yuki activates his Byakugan and saw what is happening. "You're right. That's an unusually large number of Rebel Shinobis chasing after one fox that appears to have stolen something from them."

"What's your plan, Yuki?" Ryuu asks through Yuki's earpiece.

Yuki smiled under his mask and replied. "If that Fox is important enough for the rebels to send that many Shinobis after it, we cannot allow it to get captured by the rebels. You three stay where you are and keep watch for any other rebel movement while I go and rescue that fox."

He lands on a tree branch and jumped towards the large group of Rebels who are chasing after the white fox.

Yuki pulls out his **ANBU** sword and cuts down the nearest Shinobi.

"I knew it! That fox is a spy!" yelled one of the rebel Shinobis.

Yuki used his sword to block a kunai strike from a Rebel Shinobi. With his free hand, Yuki pulls out a Kunai and stabs the Shinobi in the stomach. Then, Yuki's Byakugan enabled Yuki to spot a rebel Shinobi charging towards him. Yuki spins around and throws his sword at the Shinobi, causing the sword to pierce through the rebel's chest. Yuki quickly ran up to the rebel and grabbed the blade of the **ANBU** sword behind the rebel and pulls the sword through the back of the rebel.

Yuki flips his sword to grab the handle of the sword, and with a kunai in one hand and his **ANBU** sword in the other, Yuki proceeds to cut down the remaining rebel Shinobis.

* * *

Over at the castle roof, the three Shinobis watched in awe. "Guess that shows that the **ANBU**'s swords aren't for show," one of the Shinobis said.

Ryuu disagrees. "No. **ANBU**'s sword style is less violent. Only by a little bit. Besides, I don't even think you are seeing the full picture."

"What do you mean?" the first Shinobi asked.

Ryuu explains. "The only way to truly appreciate Yuki's style of swordplay if he has his partner with him. When I saw those two fights together, it was like watching two lovers dancing on a lake formed from the enemy's blood."

"Either way, for him to take down a large number of enemies like that," said the Third Shinobi. "He certainly is the Hokage's son."

* * *

Yuki has eliminated all but one of the rebels.

As the Shinobi attempts to escape, Yuki threw his Kunai at the Shinobi, striking him in the leg, causing him to fall down. Yuki walks up to the fallen Shinobi and points his **ANBU** sword at him. "Talk. Why are there so many of you after just this one fox?"

"That fox stole our battle plans for the attack on Konoha. Our orders were to retrieve the plans and kill the fox."

"So that's why." Yuki keeps his **ANBU** sword and began walking towards the white fox. "Guess today is my lucky day."

The injured Rebel Shinobi pulls the Kunai out of his wound. "Lucky? You think I would let you leave with that information alive?" He throws the Kunai at Yuki, but Yuki's already foresaw the danger as he easily caught the kunai and threw it back at the Shinobi, this time the Kunai landing straight at an artery on his neck, causing him to bleed to death.

Yuki walks towards the Fox. "So, you are the troublemaker who brought the Rebels here. How about if you give me those plans, I promise that I will take care of you back in Konoha. Is it a deal?"

The Fox laughed. 'If that is the best you can offer me, then I suppose a normal fox would agree.' Suddenly, the Fox's tail splits into three, with one tail holding the battle plans. 'As you can see, I'm not a normal fox.'

Yuki quickly got in a defensive position, preparing for a fight, but the Fox calmly puts the scroll on the floor.

'I'm surprised that you don't recognize my voice, Yuki.'

Yuki lowers his weapons. "It can't be."

The Fox grinned. 'I can recognize that mask of yours anywhere. After all, I am your best friend.'

"Kyou?" Yuki activated his Byakugan, thinking that this is just a Genjutsu. But as Yuki notices the Chakra is flowing through the Fox's body, it's enough proof that this is real. "But I thought Setsuna killed you?"

'Of course she did,' Kyou said. 'Well, my human body, to be precise. I've returned because I still have some unfinished business. After all, someone has got to stop my brother before he bends the law of nature and throws everything off balance.'

Yuki could only smile, his fox mask hiding the tears in his eyes. "Glad to have you back, my friend."

'But for now, let's keep this from Setsuna,' said Kyou. 'Right now, we got more important things to do and I don't want Setsuna to kill me a second time before I accomplish what I'm supposed to be doing.'

Yuki nods. "Understood. Anyway, to business. You stole the battle plans for the attack on Konoha?"

'My brother is going to attempt a "Scorched Earth" strategy against Konoha.' Kyou explained. 'Once I found that out, I realized that I have to make my move before it is too late.'

"And we'd better get moving too. If we can take these plans back to Shikamaru-san, we could come up with an effective defense and counterattack."

Yuki picks up the scroll as Kyou continued to speak.

'Let me tell you something not everyone is aware of. The bulk of the Hidden Sword Rebels are actually remnant Forces of the former Hidden Sound Village. They were building up their numbers without anyone noticing due to the Akatsuki Crisis. Saikoro found them and merge his own forces with them as the Hidden Sword Rebels.'

Yuki frowns. "That explains the large numbers and why everyone was caught off guard in the first place."

'We better move.'

Yuki and Kyou arrived on the Abandoned Castle Roof, meeting up with Yuki's teammates.

"Yuki, you took out those entire rebel Shinobis," said the first Shinobi. "At first I had my doubts, but after seeing everything with my own eyes, you really are a descendent of Minato Namikaze and the son of the Hokage."

"So, what do we do now?" Ryuu asked.

"I must return to Konoha," Yuki ordered. "The fox stole the battle plans that will be used against Konoha and that I must report it to the Hokage urgently so that our master strategist can plan the defense. Can I trust you three to hold this position while I'm gone?"

"Of course," said the first Shinobi. "Your battle has just inspired us to work harder."

Yuki takes out an earpiece from his weapons pouch and hands it to Ryuu. "My communications device has much longer range than the standard ones you three are using right now. If things go real bad over here, use it to contact me and I'll be there in an instant."

Ryuu nods. "Understood. It is important that these battle plans get to Shikamaru-sensei as quickly as possible."

Yuki looked at the other two Shinobis. "Do everything you can to protect Konoha's second best strategist while I'm gone."

Ryuu raised his hands. "Hey, I'm not that precious."

"Not when you are my Sensei's cousin and the Master Strategist's student, Ryuu Sarutobi," Yuki said as he forms a hand seal.

"Whatever it is, you'd better get going."

Kyou climbs Yuki and sat on his shoulder as Yuki focuses his Chakra. _'Hiraishin...'_

Yuki and Kyou were instantly teleported into Naruto's office and they couldn't pick the worst time for arriving without notice...

* * *

**[A few seconds earlier in the Hokage's office...]**

Naruto and Hinata are alone in the office, with Hinata sitting on Naruto's lap on the Hokage's chair. Having Shadow Clones made going through paperwork a breeze, delegating one Clone to a specific task and retaining the memory of the clones knowing that the task has been completed makes Naruto's life as the Hokage easier.

Hinata kissed Naruto. "You know, Naruto-kun. With everything that has been happening, I think I should help you loosen up to make you feel better. After all, I am your wife and I should be doing my duties..."

Naruto grinned. "I suppose I could make my shadow clones to finish off the day's work..."

Before Naruto and Hinata could get anymore intimate, Yuki and Kyou instantly appeared in front of Naruto's desk.

"Mom! Not in the office, please!"

Yuki's parents weren't pleased at the interruption. 'I must figure out how to prevent our son from popping out of nowhere in the Hokage's office whenever I need alone time with my wife/husband,' both parents thought at the same time.

"It better be important if you needed to use the Hiraishin to see me," Naruto said as Hinata stood up and straightened her clothes.

Yuki smiled and shows his father the scroll. "I came across something very important during the mission and I knew I had to bring it back here urgently. The enemy's battle plans."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. "Awesome! Take this to Shikamaru immediately! I'm sure he would be pleased that he can come up with the countermeasures to protect the village."

However, Hinata is cautious. "Wait," said Hinata. "Don't you think it was too easy for you to come across these plans, Yuki?"

Yuki grinned and points at Kyou on his shoulder. "Not when this little fella stole the plans and caused the rebels to send a few platoons after him in a desperate bid to retrieve the plans."

"Either way, give Shikamaru the plans and he'll decide whether the plans are real or not," Naruto ordered. "By the way, does the fox have a name?"

"His name is Kyou." Before his parents could say anything, Yuki smiled. "Don't worry. The fox helped me get over Kyou's death."

"I see."

Yuki gave a look at his father and Naruto understood. "Hinata, do you mind if you could take the plans to Shikamaru? I like to speak with Yuki alone."

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Naruto gives the plans to his wife and Hinata leaves the Hokage's office.

As Hinata left the office, Yuki sat on a chair. "So, what's the latest?"

Naruto gives his son an update on the current situation. "The good news is that we got a wealth of information all thanks to Nanaya's team. Hopefully, we should be able to combine the information we've gathered with the battle plans you retrieved."

"So, is Setsuna back from the mission?" Yuki asked.

"You don't intend to have a date right in the middle of a mission, are you?"

Yuki stood up. "If you consider killing enemy Shinobis with your girlfriend as a date, then my answer would be yes."

Naruto smiled. "Unfortunately, Setsuna asked to be in charge of the interrogation of the Rebel Leader in Ame. I know Ibiki would get the job done, but Setsuna wants to personally break the guy for info on Saikoro."

"Pity." Yuki pulls out a scroll from his weapons pouch. "Guess the other 'Setsuna' would have to do. Those rebels are lucky that I'm going to give them a swift, merciful end. Come on Kyou."

Kyou jumps back onto Yuki's shoulder and Yuki performs the Hiraishin, taking him back to his previous location.

Naruto simply sighs. "Sometimes I wonder if Setsuna is a bad influence on my son. He used to be so much like his mother when he was a kid."

* * *

Yuki and Kyou returned to the team at the abandoned castle.

"How did it go?" Ryuu asks.

"Shikamaru-sempai has been given the enemy's battle plans and I'm going to finish off what I started."

Ryuu nods. "Very well."

Yuki removes his **ANBU** Fox Mask and keeps it within his white jacket over his **ANBU** uniform.

"Why are you taking off your mask? Shouldn't you need it so that no one will recognize your face?" the second Shinobi asked.

Yuki pulls out a weapons scroll and smiled at his teammates. "Why hide my face if there is no living soul to recognize it."

"You don't intend to hold back, do you?"

"I want it to be quick and painless for them," said Yuki. "After all, 40 less Shinobis attacking Konoha is better than 40 more."

* * *

Kyou ran through the forest towards the abandoned village, only to be surrounded by the Rebel Shinobis.

"Alright, you stupid fox. Give that scroll back to me and I might consider not eating you for dinner tonight."

Kyou drops a three-pronged Kunai from his tail onto the ground. Suddenly, Yuki appears in front of the forty Rebel Shinobis who are about to leave the village.

"Looks like we got an unmasked **ANBU** in our way and we outnumber him," said the Rebel Leader. "Kill him and the Fox!"

Yuki immediately opens his weapon scroll and summons a Tachi (a sword slightly longer than a Katana) from the scroll. Once Yuki grabs the sword, Yuki quickly dashed past ten Rebel Shinobis. Once Yuki passed the 10th Shinobi, all ten Shinobis fell to the ground, heavily bleeding from wounds they never saw before Yuki ran past them.

To the enemy Shinobis, it looked as though Yuki has cut down his enemies without removing sword from its sheath. But the Rebel Leader calmly watched Yuki's movements. "Send another 10 against him. I need to confirm my suspicions."

Yuki sensed the movement of his enemies, but he can't see them. He quickly forms a handseal. "Byakugan!"

With the Byakugan, Yuki's enhanced vision could see 10 Shinobis attempting to attack him from below the ground. Yuki quickly jumped up before his enemies could get close to him. Yuki lands on a tree branch as he saw the ten Rebel Shinobis burst out of the ground where Yuki once stood.

The Shinobis jumped up towards Yuki on the branch, but Yuki jumped off the branch towards the ten Shinobis.

The Rebel Leader watched as Yuki grabs the handle of his Tachi and in an instant, 10 Shinobis fell to the ground, heavily bleeding.

"Just as I thought. He cuts down his enemies at high speed and sheaths his sword once the job is done, not revealing to us either the condition of the blade or whether there is blood on it. I have to eliminate him before he becomes a major obstacle for us."

The Rebel Leader pulls out a large saber and leads the remaining nineteen Shinobis against Yuki. "Kill him!"

Yuki calmly pulls out a few kunais from his weapons pouch and threw the kunais everywhere, not caring if they hit their targets or not as the rebel Shinobis moved closer to Yuki.

"_**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Arashi Shiki." **_**(Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms - Storm Style) **

In a flash of blue, Yuki eliminated nineteen Rebel Shinobis, leaving behind the Rebel Leader with his Saber.

"The more I see you fight, the more it became obvious to me who you are. The Blue Storm of Konoha." The Rebel Leader tightens his grip on his saber. "I hear that any enemy who sees the face under that Fox Mask would never be able to describe to a living soul what that face looks like."

Yuki unsheathes his Tachi and points it at the Rebel Leader. "That's because the enemies who saw the face belonging to the Blue Storm of Konoha no longer live in this world."

The Rebel Leader could see the condition of Yuki's blade. 'I've never seen such a beautiful sword like it. It can cut down forty-nine Shinobis in an instant and yet I don't see a drop of blood on it. It will make a fine weapon for me to use.'

"Well, once I have your head, I will be the only one who knows your face. And I will claim your sword as mine!" The Rebel Leader swings his saber at Yuki and Yuki parries the blade with his Tachi...

"Sorry, but you will never hold my sword in your hands, ever."

Yuki suddenly spun around his opponent, moving himself to his opponent's flank. Yuki has moved his sword so quickly that he was able to stab his opponent vitals without drawing any blood.

"I guess my fate has already been sealed the moment I saw your face," the rebel leader said. "My sword is yours."

The Rebel Leader falls forward onto the ground, dead. Yuki looks down at his fallen opponent and takes the saber. "While I have no need for another sword, it would be a waste to leave it out here to rust. Maybe I'll give this to Nagi for his collection."

Yuki and Kyou returned to the waiting group at the castle. "We've accomplished our mission. Now that we know that the enemy is on the move, we must return to Konoha ASAP and prepare for its defense."

The Shinobis nod.

* * *

The Shinobis quickly returned to Konoha and Yuki went ahead of his teammates to the Hokage's office for debriefing.

"Seriously! If you're going to do that, why not let Uncle Konohamaru do your job?"

Hinata quickly got off her husband's lap and puts on Naruto's Hokage hat to cover her messy hair while Naruto quickly composed himself.

"Sorry. It was a bit stressful earlier and..."

"Forget the explanation, Dad. Any updates from Shikamaru?"

Naruto look became serious and he nods. "Yes. After looking through the enemy's plans and all the information we've extracted from the Rebel Leader from Rain, we are able to determine that the attack will take place 3-4 days from today."

"3-4 days? I hope the master strategist has some plan within the next day or so."

At that moment, Shikamaru walks into the Hokage's office, followed by Riku.

"It's very troublesome if my planning takes more than a day," Shikamaru said. "Besides, thanks to you, it took only a couple of hours of discussion with this kid."

Shikamaru puts a map of the area around Konoha on the Hokage's desk. "Judging from the enemy size and plan of attack, we are going to be attacked from the East and the West. Yuki, how many Shinobis per group?"

"I estimate around 50 per group with one leader," Yuki answered.

Shikamaru nods. "With Amegakure liberated, the pressure from the West is lightened. We've also sent a few messages to Suna for aid. Right now, our main problem is the East. The small groups moving there will meet at a certain point a hundred miles East to form one large group to assault us from the East. We might expect a group of two hundred or so Shinobis to attack us."

"Why the need to split up into smaller groups, only to reform when they are near their target?" Hinata asks.

"They need to move in smaller groups to avoid detection," Shikamaru explains. "Once they are near Konoha, they wouldn't need to worry about that because by the time we find out, it would be too late for us to counter their movement, which is a good thing that we found out about this right now. And this is where Riku's plan comes into effect..."

Everyone's attention is now on Riku Sarutobi. "The Hidden Sword Shinobis were hoping to catch us by surprise, but now, we have the element of surprise. We are going to trap them as they make their way towards Konoha. For that, I am planning on using an Earth-Based Jutsu to create a unique maze which would slow them down, and hopefully, with enough Shinobis from our side, eliminate as many of them before they reach Konoha. But we cannot let our guard down as the enemy might have a few surprises of their own."

**[End of 04]**

* * *

**Character Info:**

**Yuki Uzumaki (Naruto and Hinata's Son)  
Nickname: **Blue Storm  
**Jonin Sensei:** Konohamaru  
**Info:** Recently promoted to **ANBU** Captain at the age of 18, Yuki does his best to be a team leader. But that doesn't mean that he isn't as unpredictable as his father. Using his Tachi (named _'Setsuna'_), Yuki combines Juken with his **ANBU** sword training to deliver swift blade movements to his enemies, with the occasional Rasengan when the enemy least expects it. Not only does Yuki looks like the 4th Hokage with blue hair and the Byakugan, he has also mastered the Hiraishin.  
**Additional info:** The white jacket Yuki wears over his **ANBU** uniform is an experimental Jacket designed to resist stabs and cuts from kunais and shurikens.

**Setsuna Uchiha (Sakura and Sasuke's Daughter)  
Nickname: **Pink Wolf  
**Jonin Sensei: **Konohamaru  
**Info: **The first Uchiha in **ANBU **since Itachi. Setsuna's skill as a Medic-Nin balances her skill as an Assassin who holds life and death in the palm of her hands. She prefers to use her Spear (named _'Namikaze'_) instead of the standard-issue **ANBU** sword. But even if she's unarmed, beware of her fists, because Setsuna also learnt a few moves from her parents at a young age.  
**Additional info:** Even though she is qualified to be an **ANBU** Captain, she rejected the promotion because she wanted to be part of the team captained by Yuki Uzumaki.


	6. Chapter 5: Warriors of the Leaf

An early morning fog has covered Konoha before the sun rose. Watching the sunrise are two Shinobis. Two brothers-in-law, both standing on the stone heads of their respective relatives on the remade Stone Monument of the previous Hokages of Konoha.

"It's peaceful, watching the sun rise above the village, its warm light cutting through the thick fog," Naruto said. "What do you think, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru smiled and takes a deep breath of the fresh morning air. "Its mornings like this that makes me appreciate what it's like to be a Konoha Shinobi; to protect this beautiful home and our beautiful wives."

Naruto laughed. "So true, Konohamaru, so true." Naruto stopped laughing and looked at the landscape below the monument. "Hard to believe that all of us help rebuilt this village after what happened in the past."

"Of course." Konohamaru's smile faded. "Now with a new threat to the village, everyone must prepare for the worst. I'm sure everyone in the village will appreciate today's final day of peace in the village because tomorrow, every civilian and non-essential Shinobi like the Genins and Academy Students will be evacuated to safety. At the same time, we must prepare ourselves."

Naruto nods. "Yes. As Shinobis, we must cherish this day as though it is the last day of our lives. After all, who knows what might happen next after tomorrow?"

Both Naruto and Konohamaru looked up to the top of the mountain to see their wives standing behind the safety railings on the ledge above the stone heads.

"Naruto-kun! Konohamaru-kun! We've been looking for you. You're going to miss breakfast if you keep standing there admiring the village!" Hinata called out. Hinata looked at her sister and smiled as their husbands walked up to the sisters and embraced their respective spouse.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Konohamaru.

Hanabi smiled. "Well, Hinata and I had a talk about it and we've decided to make an exception for today because we know that you two will be working really hard as you prepare to protect Konoha, so we are having Ichiraku's Ramen for breakfast!"

Naruto was about to hug Hanabi for her suggestion but held back as he remembered that she is Konohamaru's wife. Instead, he hugged his own wife.

"I guess Sisters do think alike," Naruto said.

Years of marriage to Naruto helped Hinata's slightly better control over her blushing or fainting from Naruto's spontaneous showing of affections. "Oh, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Zero**

_Act 5: Warriors of the Leaf _

By: PikaFlash

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hyuga Mansion, two Hyugas are in the middle of a morning sparring session under the watchful eye of their Grandfather.

Both Juken Practitioners are not a pair of beginners undergoing the tutelage of the Head of the Hyuga Household. They are sparring with each other with the aid of a Juken Master to spot their own weakness in their fighting styles so that no enemy would use it against them.

Any strike that could get through the other's guard did not make contact. As it was a sparring session, injuring the sparring partner wouldn't be good at all, especially with the upcoming battle.

"Enough," Hiashi ordered. "Today's sparring session is over. I would prefer to see my two Grandsons would use the remaining hours of the day to rest up and prepare themselves to protect Konoha."

Both Riku and Yuki respectfully bowed to their grandfather.

"Before you go, I would also like to say that I am very proud to have Grandsons like you. One who is intelligent enough to be seen as a master strategist, even by the great Shikamaru Nara, linking the Hyuga with the Sarutobi. And the other whose name surpasses his own title as the _'Son of the Hokage'_, a living proof of unity between the Hyuga and the Namikaze."

"But what about Rei, Grandfather?" Riku asked. "She is far more intelligent than I am. I fear that you are giving me a bit too much credit."

Hiashi smiled at Riku's modesty. "I understand. While it is unusual that one would be married to a Feudal Lord and also get to be his personal strategist and bodyguard, it does not stop me from being proud of your achievements, Riku."

Riku nods. "Thank you, Grandfather."

"By the way, where is Nagi?" Hiashi asks.

Riku looked at his cousin. "To be honest, I have no idea," Yuki answered." Should I go look for him, Grandfather?"

Hiashi shook his head. "There's no need. Today is meant to be the calm before the storm. Nagi is free to do whatever he pleases."

* * *

Miyabi Lee stares at the ceiling of her bedroom, within her now quiet home, now that her father is gone. Every time she wakes up, her hopes that she would hear the loud cries of anything that has to do with _'Youth'_ would fade the moment she wakes up to the silence. Her father was her alarm clock and morning entertainment whenever he is not on a mission. Who needs to watch Morning Cartoons on TV when you have a father who would do interesting exercises while eating breakfast?

Lying next to Miyabi in her bed is Nagi Hyuga, already awake and looking at Miyabi.

"How long have you been awake, Nagi?"

"Long enough to see you stare at the ceiling." Nagi kissed Miyabi's forehead. "Are you sure you want to do this, Miyabi?"

Miyabi smiled. "Well, my father's death proves that life is short. Even shorter if you are a Shinobi."

Nagi laid his head on a pillow and stared at the ceiling with Miyabi. "I'll be honest with you, Miyabi. I feel bad that it's because of your father's death that we were able to show our true feelings to each other. I mean, we were on the same team with Naruto-sensei and Haruka and yet, it was only after Haruka left for Suna that I felt something for you. Perhaps it is because I have two female teammates. I have to be a gentleman, which is why my feelings for you were pushed deep within me, hidden behind my reasoning."

"I understand." Miyabi was twirling her lover's hair around her fingers. "But my true feelings for you were also kept hidden. Afraid to destroy the happiness and friendship we built ever since we first met. Although a few times, it was able to break its cover and reveal itself, but only when it got emotional, like the three of us getting promoted to Chunins after our first try at the Chunin Exams."

"I guess it wasn't a surprise, considering that we were the students of the great Naruto Uzumaki, in his words, _'the then-future Hokage-in-training'_."

Miyabi laughed. "He even said that we've even surpassed the first Genin Team he has trained."

"I guess you'll be lonely with your father not around anymore."

"Not when I have friends like Haruka, Nanaya and the others."

Nagi with a comical frown. "What about me? Since when do I classify as _'the others'_?"

"You are an exception, my love." Miyabi kissed Nagi in the lips.

* * *

Setsuna is standing in the garden of the Uchiha Compound, looking at a stone that was placed there in the garden after her ancestral mansion was rebuilt. The stone was marked with the saying: _**"In Memory of the Uchihas who are loyal to Konoha."**_ No one outside the Uchiha Clan knows the true meaning of this stone. Some say that Sasuke placed the stone there as a memorial for the fallen Uchiha who loyally died for the village. In reality, Sasuke knew that if he were to mark this as a memorial stone in memory of his brother Itachi, future generations may misinterpret Itachi's example and tragedy would repeat itself.

But Setsuna knew the truth because her mother told her about the stone, without Sasuke's knowledge. The Tragedy of Itachi Uchiha has been running through Setsuna's mind ever since Kyou's death. The death of a best friend is one of the requirements to attain the Mangekyo Sharingan, but every morning when Setsuna stares at the mirror of herself, she hopes not to see a change in her Sharingan. The fear of gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan amplified by the fact that she might misuse the power to harm her own family and friends. Or even worst, destroy the village she was meant to protect.

At that moment, Yuki climbs over the compound wall and enters the garden.

"Want to go out for a walk? We got some time to kill before we have to assemble the teams."

Setsuna looked at Yuki. "Yuki, I need you to promise me one thing."

Yuki smiled. "Anything, Setsuna."

"If there is a time when I am about to hurt my own family, I need you to protect them at all costs. Kill me if you have to."

Yuki smiled faded into a serious look. "Setsuna, there is only one thing I can promise you. Before you can lay a finger on your own family, you'll have to go through me first. You are my equal, my rival and my lover." Yuki moved his face close to Setsuna and kissed her in the lips.

Setsuna smiled as Yuki stood back, as though a huge burden has been taken off her. Setsuna also learnt from her mother that when an Uzumaki makes a promise, they will keep it no matter the cost.

* * *

A day has passed and the civilians were quickly evacuated to the safety of the shelters built within the new Hokage Mountain. Konoha Shinobis were preparing for this day, knowing that the enemy intends to destroy their home. A distance away from Konoha's East Gate, Naruto is with two of his former students.

"You two weren't around for the strategy meeting. I am willing to let it slide because of Miyabi's father." Naruto looked at Miyabi. "Miyabi, do you really want to be here?"

Miyabi nods. "Sensei, I had a lot of time to think and I realized that my father would prefer that I fight alongside my fellow Shinobis rather than mourn for him."

Naruto smiled. "Glad to have you back, Miyabi."

Miyabi continues. "Also, Nagi helped me in my time of need, so I can't hold him back if he is needed out here."

"Good, because we could do with all the help we can get." Naruto looks towards the east. "I'll give you a quick summary of the plan. I'm sure you are familiar with the Eight Gates."

Miyabi nods. "Of course, Sensei. The Gates of **Open**, **Rest**, **Life**, **Wound**, **Limit**, **View**, **Wonder **and **Death**. What does that have to do with the battle?"

"Riku has created a strategy borrowing the idea of the Eight Gates. But this one will end in the enemy's death." Naruto mentally adds. _'I know it may look cruel, but Riku personally told me that he is willing to take the full blunt of any criticism for using this strategy. I know Riku told me not to worry, but with the large number of lives that could be lost, I fear that this may be the turning point of my career as the Hokage.'_

"Nagi, Miyabi, go find Riku and he will fill you in with the details and assign your teams. I must return to the village to protect the west side."

"Yes, Sensei." Miyabi and Nagi ran off to search for Riku as Naruto reentered the gates of Konoha.

* * *

Setsuna sits on a tree branch, using it as her current hiding position with her platoon of four other Shinobis as they wait for the signal.

Yuki is standing behind the trunk of another tree with his platoon waiting in some bushes him.

Nanaya hid herself behind a rock, with her platoon behind her.

Miyabi and Nagi found Riku and were given their instructions. Both Shinobis quickly made their way to their assigned positions with their platoons waiting.

Riku with his platoon are standing on a large seal that was marked on the ground.

One of Riku's subordinates asked Riku, "Sir, are you sure it's wise for us to be standing here in the open? We know the enemy will be coming this way and if they figure out our plan..."

"Do not worry," Riku said. "The enemy won't know what will hit them until it's too late."

Over a distance, the entire force of Hidden Sword Shinobis has arrived as expected. It wasn't long for them to spot Riku's group.

"Damn! There's a group of Shinobis on patrol over there!"

"It doesn't matter now that we are finally near Konoha! Kill them and then attack Konoha!"

The Rebel Shinobis began their attack as they charged towards Riku's group.

Riku looked at his subordinates. "Now!"

The Shinobis on the seal focused their chakra and form the necessary hand seals. "**Doton: Hakke Meiro**!" (**Earth Style: Eight Trigrams Maze**)

Suddenly, the ground around the attacking enemy Shinobis suddenly formed a massive maze created by mud walls joining together in different positions, trapping and separating the enemy Shinobis within the maze. This maze only has two points for entry and exit. The mud walls are held up by Chakra and any attempt to escape by climbing/walking on the walls would only result in slipping back to the ground because the Chakra within the walls are also keeping the mud as wet as possible.

"We've fallen into a trap!"

"We don't have much of a choice! We must get out before we get attacked!"

One of the groups are trying to get out of the maze by climbing the wall by focusing their chakra on their feet, but the mud wall is too slippery even for the Chakra to get a foothold.

Suddenly, one of the mud walls moved, revealing Nanaya Hatake. She ran towards the enemy Shinobis. The Hidden Sword Shinobis spot Nanaya running towards them. It didn't take long for the Shinobis to begin throwing their Shurikens and Kunais at Nanaya. Nanaya easily caught a couple of Kunais and used the Kunais to deflect every single projectile that was flying towards her, using every bit of **ANBU** training she had to ensure that not a single Shuriken or Kunai could even cut her clothes. Nanaya's teammates behind her then followed Nanaya as they charged towards their enemy.

With precise movements from her **ANBU **training, Nanaya cuts down every single enemy Shinobi that got near her. However, among the enemy is a large Shinobi ready to use his own size to trample Nanaya's team. Nanaya began to perform the Chidori in her right hand.

Nanaya looked at her teammates. "Give me a boost, guys!"

Nanaya's three teammates quickly got into a formation where the three Shinobis are standing at different heights. Nanaya ran towards her teammates, jumping on the shoulders of her teammates to use them as steps go give Nanaya some height as she jumped towards the rushing large Shinobi.

It may appear to be a desperate move against an opponent larger than herself, but in reality, it was a calculated move by Nanaya as the large Shinobi falls to the ground after Nanaya had landed the Chidori straight at the Shinobi's face. Nanaya rolled on the ground and quickly stood up.

* * *

At another part of the maze, Nagi calmly stood in a dead end of the maze, with a large group of Hidden Sword Shinobis in front of him.

"It's only one guy! Kill him!"

The Shinobis ran towards Nagi. Nagi calmly looked at the Shinobis outnumbering him. "And you call yourselves Shinobi?" said Nagi.

Suddenly, the front Shinobis of the group tripped over an invisible wire, with the unfortunate luck noticing the Mikabashi Spikes on the ground waiting for them once they trip.

The rear Shinobis of the group suddenly got struck by a barrage of Shurikens from behind, thrown by Konoha Shinobis who were using the walls to hide their numbers. Unsure of what to do next, the Rebel Shinobis looked towards Nagi.

Nagi calmly does a Juken stance. "If you think you can take me on, come."

Ten Shinobis focused their chakra on their legs and began to run alongside the walls to avoid the invisible wire/Mikabashi spikes trap that Nagi has sets up. _'It doesn't matter if you face me in long-range or close-range combat. Either way, you'll lose.'_

Nagi focused his chakra to his legs and ran on the wall towards his enemies. Nagi used his Juken to strike the first group of opponents, effectively disrupting his opponents' chakra, causing them to lose their grip on the mud wall and fall onto the spikes. Nagi then jumped to the opposite wall, to fight his next lot of opponents. In a matter of seconds, Nagi took out ten enemy Shinobis.

Nagi calmly stood on the mud wall, using the chakra around his feet to ensure that he doesn't fall onto the spikes. Nagi pulls two scrolls.

"**Soushouryuu: Taibi**!"(**Rising Twin Dragons: Finale**)

Weapons were shot out of the scroll at the enemy Shinobis. A few of the Shinobis could barely dodge the projectiles as they were crowded together, with the unfortunate few who receive the full brunt of the attack. The few rebels barely got hit breath easy, thinking that the attack is over...

Nagi smirked as he quickly jumped backwards away from the Rebel Shinobis. "Now for the finale!"

What the Hidden Sword Shinobis did not know is that Nagi had explosive tags wrapped around the different kunais, Shurikens, swords, scythes and any weapon that was summoned from the scrolls. By the time any of the Shinobis realize Nagi's plan, it was too late. A large explosion caused part of the mud wall to collapse onto the Rebel Shinobis, burying them underneath.

* * *

In another part of the maze, a mud wall opens up, revealing Setsuna holding a spear. Setsuna instantly threw her spear towards the group of Shinobis she sees. The spear has struck one of the Shinobis, with the force of the throw sending both the spear and the Shinobi pinned to the wall, with the spear through his torso, instantly killing him.

The other Shinobis began to retaliate with their Kunais in hand. Setsuna's eyes changed from emerald green to the crimson Sharingan. She pulls out a kunai with her right hand and calmly walked towards the large group of enemies.

The first Shinobi tries to strike Setsuna with his kunai but Setsuna easily avoids the Kunai, instead, grabbing the Kunai with her free hand. Setsuna then stabs the Shinobi with the Kunai in her right hand while at the same time taking her opponent's kunai with her left hand. The next enemy Shinobi that tried to attack her received a stab wound from his comrade's kunai before Setsuna's right hand stole his own kunai to be used on another of his comrades. Such precision of attacks is only possible with the knowledge of the human body combined with the extreme accuracy that comes with the Sharingan. The enemy Shinobis never even had a chance to react as Setsuna moved swiftly to eliminate her enemies.

Setsuna continuously used her enemy kunais against each other until there were no more Shinobis left to kill. Setsuna walked to her spear, still pinning the first Shinobi to the wall. She pulls out the spear, causing the dead Shinobi to collapse onto the floor. "Not a single one stood a chance against me."

* * *

"Yuki, it's your turn," Riku said into his earpiece.

Yuki and his team are running on the top of the walls. They've reached their position as they stood above a group of unsuspecting Shinobi. Yuki gives his orders. "You know what to do. Throw every single kunai I gave you at the enemy. It doesn't matter if they hit the enemy or not. I'll handle the rest. Once that is done, return back to your assigned position and await further orders."

The Leaf Shinobis nod and began throwing all of the kunais at the Hidden Sword Shinobis. The Shinobis anticipated the aerial attack and they easily evaded and deflected the kunais.

The Hidden Sword Shinobis then laughed at the Leaf Shinobis. "What a waste of Kunais! You never even hit a single one of us and fifty Shinobis aren't exactly a target you cannot miss hitting!"

However, that laughter suddenly stopped when a flash of white and blue went past forty-nine enemy Shinobis. Once the flash is gone, the forty-nine Shinobis collapsed onto the ground, dead.

All that is left standing is one Shinobi who made the bold statement, shocked at the sudden reduction of fifty Shinobis to just one. "What the hell just happened?"

**[One second ago...]**

After the Kunais were thrown at the rebels, Yuki used the Hiraishin to place himself in the middle of the group of enemy Shinobis. Before anyone could react, Yuki proceeds to eliminate his enemies, all but one who happened to be within Yuki's range...

'_**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Arashi Shiki.'**_** (Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms - Storm Style)**

Time around Yuki appeared to have slowed down as Yuki moves at high speed to attack his opponents, combining his Juken with the Hiraishin, eliminating forty-nine of the fifty Shinobis in less than a second.

**[Presently]**

Yuki suddenly appears right in front of the Shinobi. "**RASENGAN**!" Yuki slammed the Rasengan into the fiftieth Shinobi, finishing him off.

* * *

Miyabi is standing in the maze as she removed the weights hidden in her orange leg warmers. "Alright guys. You know the drill. Finish off the enemies after I use my new Technique."

Miyabi's subordinates quickly moved to their respective hiding places for the ambush as Miyabi stood alone to face off against her enemies. _'Father, may your Burning Spirit of Youth guide me to victory.'_

Miyabi sees her enemies running towards her. She threw the weights at her enemies, knocking down a few groups of Shinobis. The few that evaded the projectiles charged towards Miyabi.

"**Konoha Senpuu!**" **(Leaf Whirlwind)** Miyabi swings her kick, tripping up a few enemy Shinobis.

"**Konoha Repuu!**" **(Leaf Hurricane)** Miyabi jumps up and lands a powerful kick at the Shinobis, sending them backwards.

Miyabi than began to focus her Chakra. Unlike her father, she can utilize Ninjutsu and a few anti-Genjutsu techniques.

"Here's one of my own moves. **Fuuton: Konoha Arashi**!" (**Wind Style: Leaf Tempest**) Miyabi swings a bunch of kicks at her enemies. Each kick created a powerful burst of wind stronger than the previous two attacks, sending the enemy flying from the bursts of wind.

'_One benefit of having the same Chakra affinity as your sensei is that creating your own Jutsus is a snap.'_

The fallen Hidden Sword Shinobis didn't have time to recover from Miyabi's attack as Miyabi's teammates began to finish off the job as they eliminate as many enemy Shinobis as they could.

* * *

"Time for me to make my move." Riku performs a hand seal that caused the mud walls to reveal a temporary opening for his team to enter the maze. Once Riku and his teammates entered the maze, Riku seals the opening to prevent anyone to use that hole.

Riku meets up with Setsuna's team. "Alright, time to begin the clean up."

Yuki's team arrived, followed by Miyabi and Nagi's teams. Miyabi notices that they are one team short. "Wait, where's Nanaya's team?"

Nagi's Byakugan was still active, so he checked the maze. "Nanaya's having a bit of resistance in the north east."

"I'll go help her," Riku said, activating his Byakugan. "The rest of you should prepare for the Finale. Once Nanaya is with us, we'll finish them off."

Riku ran to Nanaya's location to find her fighting against a Hidden Sword Shinobi Leader. Then, Riku noticed that an enemy Shinobi is about to throw a Kunai at Nanaya while she is distracted. The Shinobi throws the Kunai.

Without thinking, Riku quickly raised his left hand to catch the flying kunai, but he missed. In a desperate bid to stop the kunai, Riku quickly swung his right arm, causing the kunai to land in his right arm.

Nanaya saw what happened to Riku. In anger, she used her knees to strike her opponent in the groin before using her kunai to stab the enemy Shinobi Leader in the heart.

The Hidden Sword Shinobi who threw the Kunai ran towards Riku, pulling out his Ninja Sword to finish the job before Riku could recover. Riku sees his enemy running towards him. He quickly pulls the kunai out of his wound as the Shinobi reached Riku and swung his sword. Riku dodged the blade and used the kunai to stab the enemy Shinobi right in the back of the neck. "How's that for payback?"

Nanaya ran to Riku. "You didn't have to save me, Riku. I could have used the guy as a shield."

"Well, I wasn't thinking at the time," Riku explained. "Which is why I got a bit desperate."

Nanaya shakes her head in disbelief. "Let Setsuna take a look at that wound."

Nanaya and Riku returned to the main group. Setsuna quickly heals Riku's wound. "I never thought that someone like you would get hurt in a fight."

"Sometimes, you have to take a few hits if your friends' lives depend on it," Riku said with a smile. "To be honest, I just wasn't fast enough to catch the kunai."

"At least you are honest about it." Setsuna seals the wound and no scar was seen on Riku's arm.

"Thanks, Setsuna."

The surviving Hidden Sword Shinobis from the different groups finally reached a position of the maze where all of them are together. The survivors are now surrounded by the Leaf Shinobis.

"From three hundred to twenty. I can't believe we fell into a trap!"

"This trap is created from an Earth-based Jutsu. Maybe we could use our own Earth-Based Jutsu to survive this trap.

The enemy Shinobi Commander forms a hand seal. "**Doton: Tate**!" (**Earth Style: Shield**)

An earth wall suddenly surrounded the Hidden Sword Shinobis. The Konoha Shinobis were about to attack when Yuki raised his hand.

"Wait! I have a bad feeling about this," Yuki forms a hand seal to summon five Shadow Clones. The Clones charged towards the wall protecting the rebel Shinobis. Suddenly, spikes appear on the wall, eliminating every single clone that attempted to attack the wall.

"Innovative, but unoriginal," Setsuna said. She then looked at Nagi. "Nagi, hand me a chained mace from one of your weapons scrolls."

"What are you planning to do with it?" Nagi asked.

"Our enemy is using an Earth-Based Jutsu to defend themselves, so I'm going to use my Lightning-based Jutsu to overcome their defenses." Setsuna performs the necessary hand seals, lightning chakra formed around Setsuna's left hand, with sounds like the chirping of a thousand birds. "Alright, give the mace to me now."

Nagi summons the mace and Setsuna grabbed the chain with her left hand, sending an electrical current through the chain and mace. "This is something I learned from my father. It's called **'Chidori Nagashi'**!" **(Chidori Stream)**

Setsuna spins the electrified mace before releasing the chain, sending the spiked mace right at the earth wall. Even though the spikes from the wall attempted to stop the mace, it was no match for the Lightning-chakra as the electrified mace crashed through the wall, destroying the final defense the enemy has set up while sending the enemy Shinobis flying from the force of the impact.

The twenty remaining Hidden Sword Shinobis slowly got to their feet. "Our attack on Konoha is a failure! We don't have much of a choice. We must fight our way out of this trap!"

TheShinobis quickly did whatever they could to attempt a second climb on the mud walls, but Nagi calmly summons a bow and a quiver of arrows from his weapons scroll, pulls out as many arrows as he could and aimed at the escaping Rebel Shinobis.

"While it is cruel to do this to Shinobis who have lost the will to fight, we can't afford to let you guys become a future threat to Konoha," Nagi said as he pulled the string. But before Nagi released the string, Riku whispered to Nagi. Nagi looked at Riku in confusion before removing one arrow from the bunch before he fired the huge volley at the enemy.

The arrows hit their targets, killing every single Hidden Sword Shinobi except for one. The lone Shinobi is expecting a swift end when Yuki appears next to his enemy with a kunai pointing at the Shinobi's neck.

"In exchange for letting you live, I want you to go tell your allies in the West what happened here," Yuki whispered to the survivor.

* * *

Meanwhile, to the west of Konoha, the Hidden Sword Shinobis are being repelled by Konoha's forces.

"Those Konoha Shinobis are getting really stubborn! I hope our reinforcements from the East will come soon and help us."

Suddenly, the survivor from the East side arrives and whispers to the Shinobi Leader's ear.

"What? You're telling me that our enemy is far more powerful than we expected? If the East side stood no chance against them, what better chance do we have? Retreat!"

The Hidden Sword Shinobis began to retreat and their sudden change in movement has been noticed by the Leaf Shinobis.

"The rebels are retreating, Hokage-sama!"

Before Naruto could say a word, Yuki suddenly appears next to Naruto. "You do not have to worry about the East. We left one alive to tell the other Shinobis what happened. I'm sure they would not want the same thing happening to them."

Naruto is surprised. "What, you only fought until there's only one of them left? We barely reduced their numbers down by a quarter. If they attack us again..."

Yuki closed his eyes. "They won't. Not after the wolf finishes her hunt..."

* * *

'_Saikoro, it would be extremely satisfying if eliminating most of your Shinobis screw with your plans. But I also want too test a theory...' _

Setsuna has been waiting for the retreating Hidden Sword Shinobis. Once she sees the first sign of the enemy, Setsuna calmly puts on a wolf mask. _'Am I at the same level as Itachi Uchiha?'_

Later, a group of Konoha Shinobis investigated the area to check if any Hidden Sword Shinobi remained. What they found instead are hundreds of dead enemy Shinobis, each of them with an agonized look on their faces...

**[End of 05]**


	7. Chapter 6: The Wind and Flames

Setsuna calmly walks down a street, smiling and waving at the various citizens of Konoha. The citizens paid their respects to Setsuna because she is one of the heroes who defended Konoha from an invasion from the Hidden Sword Rebels. Though, Setsuna modestly declined being called a hero, simply saying that she is doing her duty as a Shinobi to Konoha.

Setsuna Uchiha is a lot like her mother, not only with the pink hair and emerald eyes, but her skill in Medical Ninjutsu is perhaps equal to her mother's. The best way one could tell the difference between mother and daughter is by their hairstyles. Sakura loves to keep her hair short while Setsuna likes her hair to be long enough to be tied into a ponytail. The only other difference between Sakura and Setsuna is that Setsuna has the Sharingan inherited from her father. Setsuna does not see the Sharingan as a curse. Not after seeing her best/childhood/boyfriend used his Byakugan on his first time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Yuki are inside an empty house, watching Setsuna from inside as she walked past towards the Uchiha Compound. Naruto smiled.

_'I guess I won't have to worry about anyone hating the Uchiha Clan anytime soon. If the other kids are like Setsuna, then I think the dark past of the Uchihas will be nothing more than a piece of history.'_ Naruto looked around the place. "I didn't think Kyou could afford a place where the Uchiha District used to be."

Yuki smiled. "Kyou did borrow money off me for meals most of the time. I guess this is a way for paying me back for all those meals."

Naruto looks at the scroll. "And according to Kyou's will, everything that he owned is now yours."

"I guess it's a good thing I know how to cook more than just Ramen. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be as strong as you are," Yuki joked.

"It's more than just Ramen that made me who I am today, son." Naruto looks out the window. "Don't forget that it was your mom who taught you how to cook."

Both father and son laughed. "So, are you planning on moving here with Setsuna?"

Yuki nods. "Perhaps this was how Kyou intended for me to use this place. Place for us to live in."

Naruto sees a messenger bird flying over Konoha. He recognized it to be an urgent call for the Hokage to return to the Hokage building. Naruto gave Kyou's will to his son. "Yuki, read the rest of the will to find out what else Kyou left behind for you," Naruto said before leaving. "Hokage Business."

* * *

**Naruto G2 Zero**

_06: The Wind and Flames _

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics since 2000_

Disclaimers: All character(s) and series belong to their respective owner(s)...

* * *

The Fire Country Daimyo, the Hokage and their respective advisors are in a meeting in the Hokage building.

"The Hidden Sword Rebellion took a huge toll on not just our resources, but also the innocent civilians who have sought refuge in our village," the Hokage explained. "However, the good news right now is that we have massively reduced their numbers in their failed attack on Konoha. But we will remain vigilant and do everything in our power to crush the rebellion. We also intend to help the refugees rebuild their villages, Daimyo Kazama."

The Daimyo nods. "I agree, Hokage-sama. I have a responsibility for the people of my land and I will provide whatever aid I can to help the refugees rebuild their homes."

One of the Daimyo's advisors spoke out. "Perhaps it is time for Konoha to take a harder stance on traitors who leave their village to form their own groups that clearly defies the authority we hold."

"Your view is well-noted," Daiymo Kazama said, "But it is very difficult to stop somebody's ambition for they will try to find a way around any law we make to make that ambition come true." The Daimyo looked at Naruto. "Saikoro Ida. Though I don't know him personally, I never though he would be the mastermind behind this rebellion since it began."

"After putting together the information we have and a discussion with my advisors," Naruto announced. "We have come to an agreement that if any of our Shinobis encounter him, Saikoro is to be eliminated at any cost."

"That's was a fast decision," the Daimyo said. "Care to explain?"

"Saikoro has a dark ambition and he cannot be redeemed. We can't afford to let him influence any of our impressionable future Shinobis," Shikamaru answered. "I'm sure you are well aware what might happen if we do nothing."

The Daimyo nods.

Another of the Daimyo's advisors began to speak. "Kazama-sama, now that we've settled the issue on Saikoro Ida, our next agenda is to inform everyone on the sudden shift in power in the other countries. The Raikage's assassination was a shock to us all. He intended to aid you in the defense of Konoha, but instead, he fell into a trap set by the Rebels."

"Do you think the attack on Konoha is a distraction, Asakura?" Naruto asked.

Asakura crossed his arms. "Who knows? Perhaps the enemy had anticipated the Raikage's assistance and used the opportunity to eliminate him while trying to destroy Konoha. If that is the case, then I fear that the attempted invasion only half-succeeded."

Everyone looked at each other and spoke with each other.

"That's the first I heard this," said Naruto.

Daimyo Kazama looked at Asakura. "What about the situation in Kirigakure? I heard that after the Sixth Mizukage was assassinated, a civil war broke out between the newly appointed seventh Mizukage and a rival faction who wanted the position."

"The Mizukage has regained her authority and sent an official report that the Hidden Swords were involved in attempting to destabilize Kirigakure."

"And what of Iwagakure?" Daimyo Kazama asked.

"According to the official reports, the Tsuchikage has passed away due to a massive tumor in his head that eventually killed him. And the stress of the Hidden Sword Rebellion certainly did not help him one bit. It's a pity for someone like him to die so young. Fortunately, he has already selected a capable successor to be approved by the Earth Country's Daimyo and we expect it to be official in a couple of day's time."

Daimyo Kazama nods. "I suppose we are lucky that everything is still stable in our land. Right now, further discussion is needed to plan our aid to the other countries that are in need. For now, this meeting is adjourned."

As the Daimyo and his advisors leave the meeting room, Naruto and Shikamaru remained in their seats.

Naruto frowned. "Three new village leaders within a year," he mumbled." Times are really changing quickly. And the most experienced leader among the five of us is now Gaara and we're about the same age. It certainly is troublesome, right Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru smiled. "You said it, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said.

* * *

Sasuke is in a dark cave; with the only source of light are the flame torches on the walls. "It was only a matter of time before you find this place."

Setsuna walked out of the darkness.

"What brings you here, my daughter?"

Setsuna began to speak. "Kyou was like a Big Brother of my team. He helped us became who we are today. Watching our backs on missions and giving us good advice on how to become better. How do you overcome the pain you feel after losing the people you care about?"

Sasuke did not look at his daughter. His reply: "You don't. But there is something I must tell you before you leave."

Setsuna remained silent, waiting for her father's words.

"Both the Hokage and I believe that there is a hidden message in Kyou's will. Our ciphers were unable to decipher the message, but we figured that it is intended only for either you or Yuki to read it."

Sasuke takes out a piece of paper and hands it to her daughter. "This is an exact copy of the message, word for word with no changes so that you can read for yourself."

Setsuna reads the message before ripping it to pieces. She turns around to leave the cave.

"Where are you going, Setsuna?"

"I am going to face my destiny. This is the only way for me to overcome that pain and move forward," Setsuna answered. As Setsuna walked off, she adds, "By the way, make sure you don't interfere with what I'm planning to do."

Sasuke confidently smiled. _'I have no reason to,'_ Sasuke mentally replied.

* * *

Yuki is sitting in an empty room, staring at the white three-tailed fox.

"It is time we have a talk," Yuki said, making eye contact with Kyou. "You knew you were going to come back as a fox. Why did you put us through that grief?"

_'Like I told you many times before, I am willing to sacrifice myself for you two,' _the fox explained. _'If I had not intervened, you would be the one who will die by Setsuna's hands.'_

"As if I would allow that to happen. If you have told me the truth, I would have made sure neither of us would be killed by Setsuna."

_'Setsuna Uchiha is destined to be the most powerful Uchiha. Far surpassing her uncle Itachi or even Madara. You, on the other hand, happened to be the only one who can keep Setsuna's power in check. The only one that Setsuna sees as a rival.'_

Yuki smiled. "I guess it's not that difficult for you to notice, since you're like a Big Brother to us."

_'But what would happen if you died by her hand instead of me? I'm sure you know by know how easily emotional Uchihas are. Setsuna would first feel grief, followed by anger at why she did it. Next, her anger will consume her taking it all out against the world. And I doubt even her father would be able to stop her after that...'_

Yuki refused to listen anymore. "Ok, I get it. I'm the only one who can stop her if she becomes too powerful." Yuki stood up. "Alright, Kyou. Want to go look for Setsuna so that you can tell her yourself?"

The fox yawned. _'I'll pass. I'd rather not reveal myself to Setsuna just yet. Besides, I'm sure she would have read the hidden message I left for her by now.'_

* * *

Nagi is waiting outside of Yuki's new home. "Yuki, I got a message for you from Setsuna," Nagi said. "She wants to meet you in the Forest of Death, but I have my concerns for your safety."

"You should be more concerned about the safety of everyone else, Nagi," Yuki said. "Just make sure no one else enters the Forest while we're in there."

Nagi laughed. "You don't have to tell me twice. I remembered during your first Chunin exams, the Proctor tried to stop your fight with Setsuna because it took too long and the next thing he knew, he woke up in the hospital a month later. I have no idea which hurt more, his battered body or being king-hit by a couple of Genins."

* * *

At the entrance to the Forest of Death, three Jonins were waiting as Yuki and Nagi arrived.

"I know it's a bit sudden, but it's the only place near the village that is safe enough for you two to fight without any care," Nanaya explained. "Plus, as an added precaution, if things do go bad, Miyabi will be the first at hospital to alert my Mom."

Riku is calmly sitting on a rock. "Nagi and I will keep an eye on you two while at the same time, making sure that no one will try to slip past us to watch your fight."

"Good luck, Yuki!" Miyabi cheered. "And make sure both of you come back alive."

Yuki smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Yuki jumped over the fence and ran into the forest.

"Nagi, you think a battle like this won't attract any attention?" Nanaya asked.

Nagi shakes his head. "Even if we try to conceal it, it would attract the attention of almost every Shinobi in the village. It's our job to make sure no one interferes with their personal battle."

* * *

Yuki arrives to find Setsuna standing in front of a large tree, waiting. "So, you look like you're ready for a fight, Yuki."

"If you wanted to meet in the Forest of Death, it's highly unlikely it would be for a date," Yuki said.

Setsuna slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves. "Then that saves me from giving you time to prepare."

Yuki grinned. "You should know me by now. I always keep myself prepared."

Setsuna suddenly throws a punch at Yuki. Yuki instinctively dodged the fist and counters with a palm strike at Setsuna. Setsuna quickly evades the palm and jumped back a bit. She attempts a sweep at Yuki, but Yuki does a back flip to evade the kick.

_'Yuki has the advantage in Taijutsu because of his Juken, but I have an advantage with weapons.'_ Setsuna grabbed a few Shurikens and threw them at Yuki. Yuki summons his Tachi from his weapons scroll and used the sword _(still in its sheath)_ to deflect the projectiles.

Yuki smiled. "When you have a Weapons Master for a cousin, you'll learn ways to defend yourself from projectiles."

"I should have known. We've been together for so long that we can read each other's moves before we could even think of doing it." Setsuna pulls out her Weapon Scroll and summons her spear. Setsuna quickly swings her spear at Yuki, but Yuki used the sheath of his sword to parry a strike from Setsuna's spear. Yuki then pulls the sword out of its sheath to strike Setsuna, but Setsuna followed by pulling a hidden sword kept within the spear and parried the blades.

Setsuna's strength is an advantage in this weapon deadlock as she easily overpowers Yuki. But with one swift stamp on the ground, Yuki dug a bit of his foot slightly into the ground to prevent himself from being pushed backwards. Yuki then swung his sword and sheath upwards, causing all four weapons to fly up into the air, returning the advantage to Yuki. However, Setsuna forms a hand seal...

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)**

Setsuna blows out a ball of fire at her opponent from her mouth, with flames strong enough to burn the trees in the area, but Yuki used the **Hiraishin** to appear behind Setsuna. Yuki then wrapped an arm around Setsuna's neck.

"I thought you said that we could read each other's moves," Yuki said, with a smile.

_'**Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)**...I forgot about that.'_ Setsuna silently cursed.

Yuki released Setsuna. "Are you starting to see what I'm seeing, Setsuna?"

Setsuna laughed. "Yes, I'm starting to understand." Setsuna closed her eyes. "If that is the case, I'm sorry, Yuki." Setsuna's opened her eyes, activating her Dojutsu, changing the green pupils in her eyes into red. "**Sharingan!**"

"There's no need to be sorry...because I will not hold back either. **Byakugan!**" Yuki activated his Dojutsu, with the veins appearing around his white eyes.

Even with the Sharingan, Setsuna is having trouble keeping up with Yuki as Yuki would use the Hiraishin to keep himself out of Setsuna's sight at times, while avoiding eye contact at the same time. Setsuna knows that there is only one way to fight against Yuki's Hiraishin...

Setsuna closed her eyes and focused. **_'Mangekyo Sharingan: Orochi!'_**

While using the Hiraishin, Yuki could sense that Setsuna is using a Jutsu that is affecting the Time-Space continuum. Yuki attempts to use the Hiraishin again, but it was not working.

"I see. You trapped me while I was using the Hiraishin with your Jutsu, Setsuna."

Setsuna opened her left eye, revealing her Mangekyo Sharingan. "I didn't have much of a choice. Your Hiraishin was starting to become an annoyance, so I used a new Jutsu to stop time around us. If you hadn't been using the Hiraishin when I used the Jutsu, you probably wouldn't be able to move at all."

Yuki smirked. "Interesting, two rivals using Time-Space Jutsus. One is controls Time. The other controls of Space. Looks like it's no point for me to use the Hiraishin against you anymore, since using Orochi will cancel it out."

Setsuna nods and closed her left eye. She then focused her Chakra again to restore time around the two of them. Setsuna opened her eyes to reveal that her eyes have reverted to the original Sharingan. "Now that the battle is on even terms, this is where the fight truly begins." Setsuna's left hand is engulfed by the Chidori, as Yuki recognize the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Setsuna right hand forms the Rasengan, the ball of visible Chakra spirals in Setsuna's hand. "This is something I've never tried before. In fact, our parents' Sensei failed at attempting to do this before your father completed the Rasengan."

Yuki notices that Setsuna is using a lot of Chakra to fuse the Chidori and the Rasengan together, as the Rasengan attempts to resist combining with the Chidori, but Setsuna pushed through, merging the two Jutsus.

Setsuna smiled as she finally did what Kakashi couldn't. Combining Lightning-Based Chakra with the Rasengan. "**Raiton: Denji Rasengan.**" **(Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Rasengan)**

Knowing the danger of any Rasengan no matter which element it is combined with, Yuki readies himself. _'Setsuna's going to have to get close to me if she intends to use the new Rasengan against me.'_ Setsuna charged towards Yuki._ 'Wait for it...'_

Yuki braced himself as Setsuna moves closer to him. "**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!**" **(Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms) **

Yuki lands his strikes on Setsuna, though Yuki was unable to strike any Tenketsu points because Setsuna used her Sharingan to read Yuki's strikes to ensure that Yuki doesn't seal her Tenketsu by chance. At the same time, Setsuna resisted the strikes to land Rasengan at Yuki's torso before he landed the final sixty four strikes on Setsuna's body. The combined blows send both Yuki and Setsuna flying backwards; with Yuki hitting a tree while Setsuna landing in a clearing in the forest.

Yuki tries to move, but the lightning-based Chakra from the attack has temporary paralyzed Yuki's body as he leans on the tree.

Setsuna slowly picked herself off the ground. "I have no idea how much I've disrupted your body using my new elemental Rasengan, but I'm hoping that this would end this." Setsuna forms a few hand seals to use her Fire Jutsu. "**Katon: Himei Houou no Jutsu!**" **(Fire Style: Screaming ****Phoenix**** Jutsu)**

Yuki fights off the paralysis and begins to spin around as the burning Phoenix flies toward him. "**Hakkeshou: Kaiten**!" **(Eight Trigrams: Rotation) **

Yuki spins around, forming a large Chakra sphere around him to protect himself from the burning phoenix. The flames from the phoenix spread around Yuki, setting the Forest of Death on fire. Yuki looked at Setsuna and notice that her Chakra is nearly depleted. But using the Kaiten to protect himself from Setsuna's attack has forced Yuki to use more Chakra then he had expected because no one else has forced Yuki to use the Kaiten.

Setsuna looked at her opponent as she tries to catch her breath.

_'I know that I will win this battle in an instant if I use "it",' _thought Setsuna. _'But I'd prefer if my opponent has a chance to fight back. I'm sure he would feel the same...'_

Yuki looked at Setsuna._ 'She must have a plan. We used up most of our Chakra...'_

Setsuna remained confident. After all, she has excellent Chakra Control thanks to her mother's teachings. _'I think I have enough Chakra for a couple of Jutsus...'_

The Byakugan helps Yuki analyze the current situation. _'Judging from how much Chakra I have left, her next move might be one that will end this fight.'_

_'I have to risk it.'_ Setsuna did some hand seals and held her left wrist and begun to focus Lightning-based Chakra on her left hand.

Yuki begins to concentrate Chakra in his right palm. "It's ironic that our battle will be determined by the moves taught to us by our fathers," said Yuki as he tries to concentrate. The fatigue is not helping and if he loses concentration, the technique will fail.

"Yes it is." Setsuna is also in the same predicament. "We'll end it now!"

Both Jonins charged towards each other with their final attacks, with the Jutsus clashing...

* * *

Back in the village, life in Konoha is returning to normal peacefully as people walked down the street.

Suddenly, they saw a large pillar of energy bursting out from the direction of the Forest of Death.

A few of the civilians were worried that the explosion, but fortunately, the energy faded as quickly as it appeared. A few Jonins at the Hokage building looked at each other, wondering what to do as they knew where the energy is originating from, but Naruto walked up to the Jonins with a smile.

"It's just the clash of the Rasengan and the Chidori," Naruto explains. "You shouldn't worry about it, though you might need to send a couple of guys from the hospital over there to check the damage."

* * *

Back in the forest, the shockwave from the clashing of the Rasengan and Chidori has extinguished the flames in the Forest of Death as Yuki and Setsuna remained standing right in front of each other, making eye contact.

"Are you happy that this fight is considered a draw?" Yuki asks.

Setsuna nods. "Yes. I think I found my answer. The sudden fear of losing. That deep feeling of raw excitement. The way we connect with each other as we fought. It's like we saw our true selves during the fight, how we feel for each other with nothing to hide behind. And the irony is that my greatest Rival in battle is also the one I love with all my heart."

Yuki grinned. "Yeah, we could have easily killed each other or at least ended it early, but we didn't. It was too good to end it until we reached our limit."

"I love you, Yuki Uzumaki."

"I love you too, Setsuna Uchiha."

Setsuna walked up to Yuki and kissed him in the lips. Then, she stood back and smiled. "So, see you at the hospital?"

"Hope to be in the bed next to yours."

Yuki and Setsuna collapsed from exhaustion, both with smiles on their faces.

**[End of 06]**

* * *

Stay tuned for the Epilogue...

**Special Announcement: **With the completion of Naruto G2 Zero, I will be working on special chapters involving my Next-Gen OCs in a related Fanfic titled **Naruto G2 Legends **as part of PikaFlash's 10th year as a Fanfiction Author.


End file.
